The Iron Fist
by Lord22
Summary: Daggoth's Brood has been decimated, and the UED has begun its invasion in earnest. Captain William Mark leads the armies of humanity to war against the Dominion, the Protoss, and the Overmind. At the same time, Nova Terra is dispatched to infiltrate the command of the UED. As the war reaches a cataclysmic finale, the only question is who will be standing at the end...
1. New Mission

**Chapter One: New Mission**

The stars had come out over the Antiga Prime main Dominion base. For her part, Serena was wide awake. Partially thanks to copious amounts of coffee. But also because her sleep schedule had shifted since the UED invasion. With the fall of Dylar, the Dominion has been regrouping as best as possible.

If the Confederacy were still here, it would have collapsed within the first few days. Serena was happy people liked the Dominion enough to stick with it, at least. Glancing to the soldiers by her side, her eyes scanned the distance. As she did, she saw the new fortifications. Lines and lines of bunkers and missile turrets, and training grounds. Even now, new marines were being recruited.

It was like the Great War had never ended.

Oh, wait, it hadn't. The factions had shifted a bit, but in the end, the death of the Overmind hadn't ended anything. It had merely led to an escalation into a full-scale grudge match. And apparently, Earth thought it looked like so much fun that they'd come to join in.

Then the dropship landed.

The ramp was lowered, and a pretty, dark-haired woman made her way down. Serena moved forward and hugged. "Emily, I'm glad to have you back."

"Thank you, Commander," said Emily. "The men are ready to drive the UED invaders back to Earth on your command. Most of them are ready for war."

Serena sighed. The situation was worse than the news made it out, and Emily had a tendency toward optimism. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to let them make the first move. With the coming negotiations with Umojan, we can't afford to strike first. I'm going to need your help in establishing the defenses on Antiga Prime.

"Mengsk thinks the UED will strike here first."

Emily blinked. "Why not Korhal?"

"Attacking Korhal would be a risky venture. One that would require a prolonged fleet battle," said Serena, quoting Davis' reasoning. "But Korhal isn't self-sufficient if they were to get rid of Antiga he'd have no fuel source. Arcturus suspects that the UED will try to cut off our supply lines, then force a gradual surrender."

"Ah, right," said Emily. "So, where's the Prince?"

Serena sighed. "Prince Valerian has been called away on other business. It probably has something to do with the negotiations with Umojan, though I wouldn't know. Arcturus has been secretive; lately, it worries me.

"I am in charge of Antiga in his absence."

"I'm sure the Emperor has only the best of intentions, ma'am," said Emily.0

Arcturus always had good intentions. It was how he was going after them that concerned Serena. She'd noticed strange movement by the zerg. Those remaining on Antiga had packed up and left suddenly and with orders given not to pursue. So had many others on other worlds. Too many to be a coincidence.

Someone had been moving the zerg. And Serena was confident Arcturus knew who and approved. But this was not the place. "I'm sure he does.

"Follow me, we've got business to discuss."

"Right," said Emily. "After this, do you want to go to the bar?"

"No, I told you, I don't drink or smoke," said Serena.

"Sorry," said Emily.

"So how is Michael?" asked Serena as they walked into the main building.

"Oh, he's doing some reporting on some of the defectors from Nova Squadron," said Emily. "Under a Colonel Jackson Hauler. See, it turns out he's found some strange kind of Vespene which our science crews think could be of value. It's on a world called Demon's Fair.

"Magellan is there too."

"I know," said Serena. "I believe Hauler was an ex-ghost who was scheduled for death because the memory wipes didn't take. Didn't Schezar give him a fake alias to act as a subordinate in Nova Squadron?"

"That's the story," said Emily.

"Well then, we ought to keep our eye on him, shouldn't we," said Serena.

"You think he might be a traitor?" asked Emily. "But you haven't even met him."

Serena sighed. "True. But he owed Schezar a great deal. If he came in on our side at the beginning, that says something about him. It means his personal loyalties are fluid. Or perhaps I'm misjudging him, this is just theory.

"In my experience, you should judge people by what they do. Not by what they say."

They entered the meeting room and found a lanky man in a uniform lounging in a chair. He had short red hair and was playing solitaire on the table. He glanced up. "Commander, Emily, you're back."

"Tom Kazansky, glad to see you here," said Serena.

"Well," said Kazansky, "I had a devil of a time getting here, but it was nothing we flyboys could happen." He glanced at Emily. "Sorry about Jack."

"He died in the line of duty," said Emily, looking away. "That's the best someone can hope for anyway."

Jack Kennedy had been a pilot with a storied career. He'd fought in numerous engagements before the Great War, during it, and after. His last was a suicide run to buy time for the Dominion fleet to escape the disaster at Dylar IV. Serena wished they had more like him.

"So, what's the mission?" asked Kazansky as they sat down.

Serena sensed the two ghosts arrive before she saw them. "That is a bit of a complicated matter. I have a mission for you, but there are some others who need to arrive.

"Now, Tosh, Dylanna, kindly stop showing off and appear."

Out of the shadows came a pretty, thin woman with spiky-orange hair, clad in ghost armor. The other wore a black variant and had dreadlocks and a beard. "I be Captain Gabriel Tosh, and I'm reporting as requested."

"Captain Dylanna Okly and Blue Team reporting for duty." said the woman, sounding annoyed.

"Tosh, I'm glad you could make it," said Serena. "Have your crew recovering from the mishap with the pirate compound?"

"The bullet wounds be healing fine," said Tosh. "Shouldn't have happened, but dis kind of mistake is a risk you've gotta take."

Serena looked to Dylanna, whose team had not been part of that mission. "Dylanna, how are you settling into your new role as captain, by the way?"

"It's going great," admitted Dylanna. "Kicking Nova off the leadership position is the best thing to ever happen to the team."

"She was made team leader for a reason, Dylanna," said Tosh, voice cold.

Dylanna flared up. "You made her team leader because of her cup size, Tosh."

"Her scores were the highest in the history of da ghost academy." snarled Tosh.

"Yeah, I know," said Dylanna. "Especially the number of people she nearly got killed in that-"

"Quiet!" said Serena. "We are discussing a military operation. You will conduct yourselves with some degree of professionalism, Dylanna. Am I understood?" Pleasantries were one thing, but she wasn't here to watch them act like teenagers.

"Yes, ma'am," said Dylanna shuddering.

"Our teams ought to be here to hear this," said Tosh.

"That would ordinarily be the case," said Serena. "However, you will be coordinating with the conventional forces. Emily Swallow's troops are not all here. Neither is Tom Kazansky's flight. Your team can get the briefing from the normal channels like everyone else." Then she turned and pressed a few buttons. A hologram appeared of a large, ice planet with minimal life signs. "Now, as you are all aware, Braxis is being used as the primary staging area for the UED offensive. They have also seized control of Dylar IV and a number of minor worlds in that quadrant. We are in no position to retake those positions, but that isn't the worst of it.

"The real problem is that we have no information.

"The UED has done a total blackout of communications. Transport between worlds is now under heavy lockdown. Only military forces have any kind of communications."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Dylanna.

"Plans, actually," said Serena. "There are three objectives in mind. First, to establish a secret outpost on Braxis. From there, the Dominion can observe the situation. Second, to gain information on the UED command staff and the extent of their resources. Last of all, there is an... assassination target." The words were like poison on her lips.

The idea of killing someone by stealth disgusted Serena. But this was Mengsk's orders, and there were good reasons.

"That be sounding more like our alley," said Tosh, pleased.

"These objectives are not all equal," said Emily. "The first priority is the establishment of the outpost. The information is secondary and can be gathered gradually. The assassination target is the lowest priority. He must not be pursued if it will jeopardize the other two objectives."

"Who's the target?" asked Dylanna.

Serena pressed another button and brought up the holographic information. The image of a tall, handsome man with long blonde hair appeared. He looked like something out of nordic myth and held a futuristic variety of sword at his side. "This is Captain William Mark of the UED. He's become the face of the United Earth Directorate. He is apparently an inspiring figure. A zealot of sorts, human supremacist. He dueled Praetor Artanis in single combat and captured Dylar with only a token force.

"Emperor Mengsk wants him removed if an opportunity presents itself. We suspect he may be on Braxis. Think of this as a standing order, rather than a mission."

"So what are the details?" asked Kazansky.

"The operation will be in three stages," said Serena. "First, there will be transit into Braxis space. We'll be using the services of a smuggler by the name of Colonel Orlan. He'll transport your forces, and you'll play the roles of mercenaries. Once you descend into Braxis, you'll separate from the main fleet. From there, you'll land under the radar near the capital of Boralis. A protoss arbiter will ensure you are not detected.

"Once there, you'll establish an observation post. You'll send information via Orlan's contacts. Emily Swallow will be the commander of this operation. Kazansky, you will provide her with air support."

"Commander, how do we know we can trust this, Orlan?" asked Emily.

"Well, his daughter is staying at the Augustgrad Palace if that clears everything up," said Serena.

"Did we kidnap them?" asked Dylanna.

"No, it was a condition of the agreement," said Serena. "The wife and daughter were invited in as hostages to ensure his loyalty, and he's only getting half his pay upfront."

"Harsh," said Kazansky.

"We have far too much at stake in this conflict to take half measures," said Serena. "Right now, it's a vacation. So long as Orlan doesn't betray us, it will stay that way.

"Oh, and Dylanna, I need Nova for an alternate mission."

"More pinups?" asked Dylanna smirking.

"No, much more important," said Serena, feeling she took too much satisfaction from it. "But, it is somewhat related."

Dylanna blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She'll be playing a different part in the mission from the others," said Serena. "I'd prefer to speak with just you and her present." She drew up four folders and passed the appropriate one to each of them. "The mission details are here. Now, Dylanna, take me to your team."

Dylanna nodded and led her into a separate room. There Serena saw Aal leaning against a wall, typing on a datapad with tan fingers. Kath Toome was meditating to one side, eyes closed. Then there was Delta, busily playing a portable console. Last of all, there was Nova. The beautiful and curvaceous ghost was sitting in the corner in full getup. Her blonde hair was tied up behind her head, and she was checking the news.

It was no coincidence that Serena Calabas and Nova Terra were both stunningly beautiful with the physique of supermodels. They'd been born in test-tubes to fit the idealized desires of the heads of their families. Nova had been chosen to be an insanely seductive bombshell, while Serena Calabas had been given dark-hair with special focus on the chest. Complete with bisexual orientations, meant to ensure compliance with their future husband's mistress. And eventually, her genetic material would have been taken to design the next generation of trophy wife.

The Confederacy had been dead for years, and yet Serena still felt disgusted with it. She had been lucky, after a fashion, growing up in luxury, but she had been dehumanized in her own way. Serena had been intended to be a well-groomed pet, as opposed to a lamb to slaughter.

Serena was very glad her Uncle was dead, come to think of it. Being sprayed across the Ion Cannon couldn't have happened to a worse man. Even so, everyone was looking at them now.

"Dylanna, what's the status?" asked Kath.

"We've got a new mission," said Dylanna. "Our job is to investigate Braxis, Nova, I think you've got something special task."

"As long as it doesn't involve posing in front of cameras, I don't care," said Nova flatly.

"Nova, you seem to have a remarkable talent for getting people to give you special treatment," said Serena. "I need you to use that to your advantage."

Nova looked up, guarded. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be infiltrating Braxis under an alias," said Serena. "You'll be hiding in plain sight in a civilian identity."

"What identity?" asked Nova.

"Nova Terra," said Serena drawing out a data chip and passing it to her. "The details are here."

There was stunned silence.

"But she is Nova," said Delta.

"...You want to run that by us again?" asked Dylanna.

Serena sighed. "You've been all over the news and media, so the UED is sure to have seen you. As such, you're going to be going to Braxis as an actor. A beautiful actress who plays the role of a fictional ghost who ends up posing on camera. In reality, you are a former member of the Terra Family who started doing pinup pictures to make a living.

"But now the Dominion has caught on to your identity. So you've had to make a run for it out of fear of Emperor Mengsk."

Kath stared. "...That's insane! Why would anybody make a plan this complicated?"

"You haven't lived in this sector very long, have you?" asked Aal.

"That datapad contains all the information on the identity you are assuming," said Serena. "It should stand up to heavy scrutiny and background checks."

"So what is Nova doing that she can't spend time with the rest of the mere mortals?" asked Aal.

"Are you seriously telling me that you need a full team to get standard information, Aal?" asked Dylanna. "We can handle this fine."

"I'm sure you can," said Serena, privately doubting it. "You, Nova, will be taking on the role of a social climber. You need to ingratiate yourself into the organization. If you play your cards right, you could get into a position that could give us a great deal of information.

"I want you to act as a contact for your team, and establish a network of information. Incoming transports, officer details. Perhaps even blackmail material." Serena considered that Nova might find this mission a humiliation. "Do you feel capable of doing this? I can find someone else-"

"No, it's fine. I'll do it," said Nova bleakly.

"Ugh," said Aal, "this is going to be a disaster?"

"You have something to say, Aal?" asked Serena.

"Oh come on, you really think someone with that high a level of psionic power is going to blend?" asked Aal. "Let along Nova. She's be turning every head on Braxis when she walks in."

"That's the idea," said Serena. "Make ready, you'll all leave tomorrow." She paused. "Oh, and Dylanna?"

"Yes?" asked Dylanna.

"There is one other aspect of this mission we need to discuss," said Serena. "I'll speak to you and Tosh about it together later."

Then Serena walked back into the meeting room. Competent though the team was, Serena could not help but dislike them. She hated working with ghosts. She hated how they presumed that they were the glorious heroes of some spy thriller. Meanwhile, the thousands of marines who died to take territory were only mooks.

What she hated most was that the Dominion Commanders treated them as living weapons. Or, alternatively, physical gods. They were just people with a job to do with the same rights and responsibilities.

Within the meeting chamber, Serena saw Emily brooding. She looked up suddenly. "...Commander?"

"Yes, Emily?" said Serena.

"Do you really think we can rely on those ghosts?" asked Emily.

Serena considered what she knew of the secret details of the mission. And also what the track record of Team Blue was. "I expect you to perform your duties. Assume that their mission will be a spectacular and explosive failure. Plan accordingly. At the very least, they'll make a flashy distraction."

"That's a little harsh," said Kazansky.

"Hope for the best. Prepare for the worst," said Serena.

"Well, that sums up the Dominion's founding pretty well, doesn't it?" asked Kazansky.

They got a laugh out of that while it lasted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here we have the first chapter of the new StarCraft storyline. I'm not sure if this will include the Zerg Campaign. I do intend to go further into depth on the UED occupation and such. As such, I expect we'll get a lot of mileage out of the missions.


	2. Setup

**Chapter Two: Setup**

Mira Han had had her hands full these past months.

Ever since Dylar had been taken, she'd been overseeing a nonstop arrival of shipments. Some from worlds the UED had conquered, others from outside the Koprolu Sector. A lot of these shipments had secret contents, and special locations they had to go to with utmost secrecy. Others were weapons and equipment that she was supposed to set up. But they weren't allowed to look at the schematics for.

When her engineers were called on to service something. They were given part of the schematics for one part of the machine. They were expected to work on that, and only that without going anywhere else.

The UED were, apparently, paranoid as well as badass.

And then he arrived.

Captain Mark made his way down the gangway of his vessel, clad in a smart military uniform. His hair was a bit longer, and he had a new sword. Other than that, he looked as mythical as usual. "Captain Mark, it's been awhile, hasn't it."

Mark nodded. "So it has, Ms. Han. How are things proceeding on the surface?"

"Well, Stakel is running things down there," said Han. "Some things. I'm not sure how much. I've had to call him several times on various things, and I always get an intern. There's a lot of dissent on Braxis.

"Mengsk was popular.

"You might want to deal with this. I'd handle it myself, but, well, I'm up here, he's down there, and he knows it."

Mark nodded. "Professionals are in their way in the second wave. Stakel is meant to ensure the enforcement of the law and civilian administration.

"They already arrived," said Mira, adjusting her cybernetic eye. She checked for snipers again. No harm in being safe. "I warn you, a lot of people aren't happy. The restrictions on movement are unpopular, and even the incoming merchants don't like it.

"Why do you have these safeguards?"

"The UED prefers to isolate recent acquisitions initially. Until such a time as they are deemed secure," said Mark.

Mira nodded. "Maybe we ought to talk about this in private."

Mark nodded, and Mira wondered if he was reading her mind. If he was, he seemed polite enough to follow her to her office and talk. Mira had enjoyed her new office a great deal. It had a cappuccino machine and a wine bar. Granted, Mira didn't drink. Alcohol messed with her cybernetics, but it was the principle of the thing.

"How much is secure?" Was what she asked.

"This isn't my specialty," admitted Mark. "Admiral Dugalle dispatched me to meet with Captain Stakel. We're hoping to arrange his resignation."

"Would this resignation be delivered by an impaler round to the face?" asked Mira, hopefully as she sat down. She motioned for him to do the same.

"I'm afraid not," said Mark, mirroring the motion. "Political assassinations set a dangerous tool. They are a simple solution to complex problems, but they naturally lead to unrest. And once the precedent is set, it is difficult to stop using them.

"First to remove the ringleaders of riots. Then to deal with troublesome media agitators, and eventually the political opposition. All for the betterment of mankind."

"And you become a tyrant," said Mira.

"Exactly," said Mark. "You've gained a short term solution. But permanently closed the door on any kind of peaceful reform. If you lose control of the situation, you will be put up against a wall and shot."

"Like Arturro Calabas." guessed Mira.

"Yes," said Mark. "My goal is to meet with Captain Stakel and give him the opportunity to redeem himself. He'll retire from a position as governor and be given another job in the military part of the spectrum.

"I hold the man in contempt, but removing him is out of the question."

"Hmm, I seem to recall Admiral Dugalle was hoping for an accident," said Mira.

"Right after a pitched battle, accidents can happen," said Mark. "Put them into a civilian situation, and they become suspicious."

"And what if Stakel doesn't feel like cooperating?" asked Mira. "Well," said Mark, "then I'll look into alternative solutions."

"Good," said Mira. "Because Braxis' food reserves are running low. A lot of the stuff that I ship down to the surface mysteriously disappears. I've been keeping track of it all, and you can have the data here." She took the data chip she'd prepared. "Prices have already gone up."

"You mean someone is stealing food?" asked Mark, voice faintly horrified. They both knew who that someone was. "Vespene was one thing but-"

"Vespene Gas is an absolutely essential part of Braxis economy," said Mira. "We need a nonstop supply to keep the heat on. We use a lot more than some larger worlds, even though we produce the stuff in droves. The shortages have hurt people badly.

"Food is just one step up."

"But food can't be sold for nearly as much," said Mark.

"Can't it?" asked Mira, amazed that he didn't see the obvious. "Braxis relies entirely on imports. Nobody is going to be able to go into farming to compensate, and now the UED controls the imports.

"You have to wait for a bit until people start getting starving.

Stockpile the stuff, and when they get desperate, you can charge any price you want. You then use smuggler proxies or something like that. It happened on my homeworld, once the Confederacy won the Guild Wars.

"In this place, it wouldn't be hard to find someone willing to do that. "The Old Families did it all the time."

Mark paused. "What about the supply depots? I've come to understand that there are enough of them to feed the entire colony during a crisis."

"A lot of them were destroyed during the fighting," said Mira. "I've been working on getting some of them rebuilt, but when the Vespene shortages happened, we had to shut them down. No grass moss has been grown in them for weeks. All construction has halted.

"Funny thing, Stakel felt they were a waste of fuel."

Mark's usual expression of detachment fell away. Mira realized he was genuinely speechless. He leaned back in his seat, at a loss for words. This wasn't an act either. William Mark, the Avatar of his position, was horrified speechless. Mira had seen him be a dozen different things during her time in his company.

She'd never seen him look human.

"I need to get in contact with Admiral Dugalle," said Mark suddenly. "some preparations are going to have to be made for what comes next."

"You do that," said Mira. "No offense, I'm a professional. But if the UED lets people start starving to death down there so Stakel can keep his job, I'm done. And so will a lot of other people." She went to a bridge she'd set up and drew out a bottle. "Have some coffee. It'll help."

Mark took it and ran out. Ran.

Mira Han realized that she'd hardly reacted to Stakel's actions on an emotional level. Yes, she'd tried to counteract them, basic decency was an asset. But she hadn't been surprised or horrified by it, just sort of shrugged and called it business as usual.

Either Mark was naive, or the Koprolu Sector was more fucked up than Mira had thought. Getting to Braxis had been hell on Koprolu for Nova.

* * *

Nova had had to be in the right place at the right time. And then she had to get through customs without being noted. That had taken using her skill of look seductive to the nth degree. One that she'd honed as a poster girl.

There had been paperwork, smuggling, and a lot of things. But she had finally arrived on Braxis, and it might as well have been hell. Despite wearing a heavy, heated jacket, Nova still felt underdressed. As she walked, her hood over her face, she could hear people's thoughts.

One man was hoping that the canned food he'd been stockpiling would hold out when the famine came. Another was wondering how she'd feed her kids if the supply depots weren't reactivated. Meanwhile, other people were afraid that they wouldn't be able to pay the heating bills.

The white-clad marines standing on street corners as 'security' didn't help matters.

And then, of course, there were all those drones flying around. Looking at them gave Nova a headache. She wasn't sure why, but no one else seemed to notice them.

The closer Nova got to the governor's office, the less she liked the UED, and the more she preferred the Dominion. The thoughts of the UED were scan-shielded, of course. So were the UED employees that were eating at diners. They seemed normal people.

"What is going on with Stakel?" muttered one UED soldier, a bit too loudly. "This place had the highest rate of Vespene Production in the quadrant before he took over. Where is it all going?"

"I heard the high command has some black ops projects their working on." said the other. "Something to do with the war."

"Fine, fine," said the guard, "but why the Supply Depots? How the hell are they a secondary concern?"

"They don't disperse alcohol." said the other.

That got a bitter chuckle from one of them. Even so, they seemed to be nervous and were aware of the glares by those on the street. At this rate, retaking Braxis was possible. They could count on support.

But was the UED planning to starve the population? But why? They hadn't come all the way to the Koprolu Sector to extort money. It had to be a plan of genocide.

Nova felt sick that she was going to aid these people.

Entering the doors, she pulled off her hood. Her breath was steamy in the warmth of the governor's office. There was a brown-haired man typing busily at the front, and he'd forgotten to put his psi screen on. His thoughts were concerned and distant, but he was trying to focus on his work instead.

In his mind, he was thinking of ways to convince Stakel to turn the Supply Depots back on. He'd had a meeting with him several times and tried to convince him. But Stakel had shrugged it off, and the man had stopped getting invited to meetings. Stakel had picked up some new associates, businessmen leftover from the Confederacy. And they were looking for an opportunity for quick money.

That was all he knew.

It couldn't really be that simple, could it? A few immoral rich people couldn't have bribed the new governor to create a starvation event? And for what? An early payday?

What was Nova thinking, of course, it could. The Confederacy did it all the time. Now the Confederacy was going back to business as usual with the UED. Different flag, same management.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

Nova moved forward, trying to look afraid and beautiful at once. Mentally she sent forth an aura. "Excuse me, I'm Nova Terra. I need to talk to the Magistrate."

"We don't use local terms." said the man. His name was Isan. "Stakel is a Governor, not a Magistrate. He'll correct you on that, and not listen to anything you have to say."

"Sorry, I..." Nova paused. "It's just I don't have anywhere else to go, and I need... I need help."

Isan looked at her, and then he recognized her. Typing, he leaned back. "You don't look homeless. Those clothes are quite fine, and you seem to have made a career elsewhere."

He turned around his monitor, and Nova saw a detailed description of her alias. Well, actually no, it was supposition based on documentation and what cameras they had. It lacked most of it, but it did have her planet of origin as Tarsonis. It marked her as at least distantly related to the Old Families.

"Did you... pull that up just now?" asked Nova.

"Actually, yes," said Isan. "We've got automated systems. Anytime someone enters our offices, we have systems in place to cross-reference them. We then use all available databanks.

"It took a great many years for us to work out the kinks, and it's a bit hard making it work with your computer systems."

"You mean we're outdated?" said Nova.

"A bit, but that can't really be held against you, having to rebuild from the ground up," said Isan. "No, you've developed your systems in a different way. It happens on far-flung colonies.

"So, what has brought the Dominion's favorite poster-girl all the way out here?" There was an edge in his tone. He didn't trust her.

"I..." Nova paused. "Nova Terra is my real name?"

"Hmm?" asked Isan.

"My name is Nova Terra," said Nova. "I'm part of the disgraced Terra family that used to be one of the rulers of the Confederacy. My Father was executed by the Dominion, and we were stripped of our wealth and holdings.

"I...

"I had a friend of my family fake me a new identity. Then I started working as a poster girl because I couldn't do anything else. But with the UED invasion, Mengsk got paranoid. He started ordering background checks a few weeks ago, and if he found out who I was..."

"Your life might be in danger." guessed Isan, looking concerned.

"Right," said Nova. "As long as Mengsk was the undisputed ruler of Terran Space, he wasn't afraid of us. But my family has name recognition, we were... we were better than some of the other families. Now that you're pressuring him, he's afraid we might undermine his reign.

"So I..." Make it work. "I went to Serena and got transport here." Isan looked up with narrowed eyes. "Serena? Do you mean Serena Calabas?"

"Serena Calabas, she was, well, she is the top general for Mengsk," said Nova. "But she didn't really have much of choice in joining up. See, her uncle, Arturro Calabas, hated her for wanting to be more than a trophy wife. When she went to Mar Sara as Magistrate, he wanted her to fail, and he'd set things up so Mar Sara would fall.

"Then she won anyway, and Arturro was humiliated. They were going to try her for treason, so she joined the Sons of Korhal. And with the zerg pressing in from all sides, nobody had any time to come up with a real government. That's why Mengsk was able to make himself Emperor so easily.

"I came here to ask for sanctuary." She felt sick.

"I see." Isan leaned back and quickly turned his monitor back to check several things. "I'm afraid that Governor Stakel is presently away… on business. He should be here in a moment, but-" And then he froze as someone walked up behind Nova. "Captain Mark.

"You honor us by your presence, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Nova turned around and for a moment thought she was looking at a statue. It was an image of heroism from older days, and then she realized it was a man. His face was a mask of fury, and he had a sword sheathed at his side. One hand was on it as he stepped forward. "I am here to speak with Governor Stakel. Where is he?"

"At present, on business," said Isan, terrified.

"Where?" asked Mark, voice colder than Braxis.

Isan gulped. "...I am not at liberty to discuss that."

"I see," said Mark. "Well, then. Alert me when he arrives." Then he looked to Nova for the first time and she felt his will searching through her. Nova felt as though her flesh and blood had been stripped away and he was looking through her soul. "Nova Terra, is it?"

"Yes?" said Nova, seeing why he was such a high priority.

"If you'll follow, I will make arrangements for your sanctuary," said Mark. "Stakel is in charge of the day-to-day management of Braxis. However, Admiral Dugalle is the one running the overall campaign. You might be of great use to us."

"But..." said Nova. "I haven't told you any of that?"

"I've been here for the past five minutes," admitted Mark.

"Oh." Nova looked around. How had she not noticed him? "Then why didn't you-"

"I felt I ought to allow you to conclude your business first," said Mark. "Courtesy to a lady."

"...Thank you," said Nova, shuddering.

"Well done, Isan," said Mark. "Follow me."

Nova did so as if commanded. They made their way out and found a cab waiting for them. Mark held open the door for her, and Nova quickly got in. The motion was vaguely familiar, and she had a familiarity with this happening. Then there was something else. Had she ever staged a hit in this kind of cab?

Nova didn't remember. Actually, she hadn't staged a hit at all. She did remember.

"Captain Mark, where to?" asked the driver.

"Take us to the military headquarters," said Mark.

On they went, and Nova realized that she had a chance to learn things from a high ranking military officer. "So, Admiral Dugalle is the one managing all of this?"

"Until the Third Wave of reinforcements arrives, yes," said Mark.

"Third Wave?" asked Nova.

"Yes," said Mark. "The Second Wave is already here."

"I'm not sure I understand," admitted Nova. It wasn't a lie.

"There are three stages to every liberation by the United Earth Directorate," said Mark. "Three 'waves' as they call them. The First Wave is done by a small fleet. It makes contact with potential allies and organizes them. Often, the enemy is defeated here, so long as it is well organized. The Second Wave is when reinforcements arrive to shore up the main fleet. Combined with auxiliary units created from our allies, we finish the pacification.

"Last of all, the Third Wave arrives."

"What's the Third Wave for if you've already conquered the sector?" asked Nova.

"You don't really imagine that a military government is a permanent fixture of the UED, do you?" asked Mark. "The Third Wave consists of colonists, scientists, prospectors, and the like. They will set up the basis of a UED style colony. Civilian officials will be brought in. They will ensure the transition into peace is painless as possible. Local elites are integrated into our existing systems. While the remaining rebels are brought into the fold in one way or another."

"...That sounds like something the Confederacy would do," noted Nova.

"With the greatest respect, don't even compare us to them," said Mark, voice polite but hard. "The Confederacy was a disorganized kleptocracy. One so obsessed with the acquisition of credits that they were blind to all else. They assumed that they could broadcast lies over the media forever. That the populace would remain docile. After a time, their relentless pursuit of money mutated into an obsessive god complex.

"Money was of no concern. The well-being of the state was of no concern. The efficient use of resources was of no concern. Their public image was of no concern, insofar as it did not interfere with their dominance.

"The only thing that mattered to them was maintaining their own delusions. More specifically, that their hedonistic reign was unassailable. As though the God they didn't believe in had preordained their rule to be eternal."

"What are you basing this on?" asked Nova. He might be basing it off nothing. Then again, he had been hearing the minds of everyone around here like her.

"I am a psychic who specializes in understanding others," said Mark.

"I spent the last week mingling with the Old Family remnants. And when I'm not doing that, I'm overseeing the training of the men who work for them. Usually alongside Kel' Morians.

"So, I feel entitled to an opinion."

"The Dominion says a very similar thing," noted Nova.

"I'm certain it does," said Mark. "Even the most depraved of despots can be absolutely right now and then. That's why most of them get into office."

"So why are you invading the Dominion if you hated the

Confederacy so much?" asked Nova.

Mark remained silent for a moment. Finally, he smiled bitterly. "We were originally planning to invade the Confederacy. We'd use its territories as a jumping-off point to neutralize the Overmind. Unfortunately, while we were in cold sleep, Mengsk destroyed it and remade it in his own image. Thus we arrived and found that the entire geopolitical situation had altered.

"Our allies in the sector, Schezar, and the Confederate Squadrons were active. We'd come here to put them in power, you see, as a vassal state. The High Command had no enthusiasm for spending trillions, only to call the invasion off. So we were ordered to continue with the operation as planned.

"But, of course, we still needed local allies. Before, we would have drawn strength from the likes of Arcturus Mengsk. Now we had to draw it from his weakened nemesis.

"I thus find myself in the unenviable position of championing the system I came to overthrow." He leaned forward. "Turn left here, please."

"Captain Mark, this isn't the way to the military-" said the man.

"I am altering our destination," said Mark. "A minor delay."

"Yes, sir." said the driver.

Nova wondered what all this was about. Was it possible Mark did not know the details of what was going on? Or perhaps he was practicing willful ignorance. Or it was possible the UED was just as enraged about Stakel's actions as she was.

Slowly the car passed into a district of red lamps. There were a lot of neon signs of naked, dancing women. Why was he coming here? He didn't seem the kind to enjoy this sort of thing. And if he were, why not just put moves on Nova.

It would give her the opportunity to kill him. Nothing personal, but she did have a mission.

"Stop here," said Mark.

"This is a night club?" said Nova, confused.

"Yes, it is," said Mark, stepping out. "And Governor Stakel is inside. Wait here, I'll see to him at once." He opened the door and marched out. Nova looked to the driver. "Um, I'm going in after him."

"Probably wise." said the driver. "There are press out there."

Nova stepped out and noticed a great deal of hostility by the less rich people walking the streets. They hated the UED here far more than even those before. Meanwhile, the richer people wondered if they might use this new officer. Thoughts of short term profits filled their minds without a trace of conscience. Meanwhile, there were press outside the night club, apparently doing a story.

Mark approached the bouncer at the nightclub entrance as the press drew near. The man remained silent. "It's two hundred to get in."

"Is Governor Stakel in this place?" asked Mark, very politely.

"Who wants to know?" asked the man.

"The United Earth Directorate," said Mark.

The bouncer kept his gaze for a moment, then broke it. "...Yeah.

"He came in here with a bunch of his cronies. Guys, he recruited so he could steal as much as he could. The sort of scum the Dominion kept down."

"How often does he visit this establishment?" asked Mark.

"Fairly often." said the man. "Once or twice a week, and he goes to other ones on other days."

"Meaning that he's hardly working at all, then?" surmised Mark.

"No, he hands things over to the people who were running things, to begin with." said the bouncer. "And when any kind of decision needs to be made, it's the guy at the desk who does the leadership. Isan, I think.

"A couple of us actually came down here to figure out who were really running things, we were curious. You can learn a lot if you ask the right questions.

"He's always setting deadlines on things and handing out ultimatums. But he never bothers to give any kind of direction." said the bouncer. "And if people don't play along, he's happy to flip the board. I mean, a few weeks ago, everyone had to agree on a budget. But Stakel had some personal projects he wanted done, something to do with fuel mining.

"Personally, I think he wanted a bribe, and they weren't willing to give him one.

"So, he just let the government shut down."

"I believe Vice-Admiral Stukov had to sort that out personally," said Mark. "But how do you know so much on the subject?"

"Anyone can tell you!" said the bouncer. "One day without heating on this place and you'll take an interest in government too!

"People I knew died because of this."

"So, in essence, Captain Stakel almost never works abuses his power when he does," said Mark. "And he is willing to plunge Braxis into oblivion to get a payoff?"

The bouncer looked at the press that had drawn near. Nova wondered if this was rehearsed, but hearing the minds of these people, it wasn't. None of this had been expected at all, it had just played out perfectly. "Well, that's the word around here."

"Thank you for your help," said Mark. "It's helped confirm my sources."

And he strode on past. Nova rushed after him, and the press came in behind like clockwork. What was going on here? Had this been arranged? If so, how?

"So anyway, I know an opportunity when I see one." said a voice.

"You've got all these ground pounders running off to die for their country like idiots. Well, I'm a smarter man than that, and if they want to die so bad, let's help them along and help ourselves."

They entered into a place of flashing lights and scantily clad women. A lot of businessmen were crowding around a table. All over it was bottles of alcohol, Stakel was there, holding a callgirl.

He was a black-bearded man, and he hadn't noticed them yet. How? How had he not noticed them? Something was very wrong here.

"I make a few calls, arrange for some Vespene Gas to be transferred to one place or another." continued Stakel, proud of what he'd did. In his mind, he was a lion, and anyone who didn't act as he did was a sheep. "Then the cameras go down, the gas disappears, and I get a nice little donation-"

Mark moved forward and swiped his hand across the table. It sent the bottles shattering to the ground. Then he grabbed the table and turned it over. The crooks scattered as Mark advanced on Stakel and grabbed him bodily by the collar.

"You son of a bitch!" snarled Stakel. "Who the hell do you think-"

But Mark was having none of it. He hauled him through the air with one hand out into the street and hurled him down in a fury. Stakel slammed against the street, bleeding from the forehead. Mark drew out a sidearm and unlocked the safety. "Captain Stakel, you have interfered with the well-being of the state for the last time."

"Oh shut up, Mark." snarled Stakel. "I know people. And even someone as brainless as you wouldn't-"

And then Mark put a round through his skull. The round came out the other side and plunged ino the street, spattering gore all over it. Now people were crowding around, all too perfectly. It was like something out of a movie or a painting.

This had to have been arranged. But how?

"Listen, all of you," said Mark to the businessmen. "This is the fate of traitors. Should any more corruption of this kind appear on Braxis, there will be consequences." Then he turned to the manager of the nightclub and wrote him a check. "I apologize for flipping the table. Here is compensation.

"I am taking control of Braxis, by order of Admiral Dugalle, effective immediately. My first order of business will be to get the supply depots running again. Next, we'll organize a search for the lost material that disappeared on my watch."

And then came the cheering. As if on cue, but there was genuine, immense emotion at it all. Like he'd somehow organized people's emotional well-being.

That settled it. Someone had set this up. And Nova intended to find out who and how. Though she had the feeling, the result would give her nightmares.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was hell on earth to get up. I lost inspiration, and then when I got it I had to rewrite it several times. And in the end, I had to put up with formatting issues. It took me half a day to finish just the format.

Now for a less pleasant subject. The tactics used by Stakel are not fictional. Similar things, can, have, and are being done by corporations in real life. If people or governments, don't pressure them into controlling their worst impulses, this stuff happens. It doesn't make the news because the corporations control the news.

Even now, corporations are using people as virtual slave labor. Some are actively assisting tyrannical regimes in covering up their atrocities, I'm looking at you Blizzard and Apple. At this point, I have absolute confidence that if some of these businesses thought they could make money by starving people, they would do it without a second thought. Fortunately, we have not yet degenerated so far that they could publically do such a thing.

Unfortunately, these billionaires control most of the politicians in the world today. The money to buy an entire party is pocket change to them. The unprecedented economic power they have has led to rollbacks of safety regulations. Years of progress in ecological recovery has been destroyed in a day. And for what? So some guy who already has more money than a thousand people could spend in their lives can get even more little pieces of paper. All so they can one day hand it down to their spoiled, entitled, equally morally bankrupt children and create a new aristocracy with all of the vices of the Monarchies of Old, and none of the culture or virtues?

Whether they consciously think they are trying to turn the world into a morally bankrupt kleptocracy is irrelevant. Their actions define their ideology. And their actions are those of the Confederacy of Man from Starcraft, albeit in an infant form. And they are perfectly willing to hasten the death of the human race to create their grand dream of infinite profits at the expense of everyone else.

Now I don't know about you, but while the Koprolu Sector is a nice place to visit, I don't want to live there.

So, now that we've established that the nightmarish dystopia of Starcraft is coming true, I'd like to ask you guys for a favor. The next time you hear about a corporation doing some horrible thing, don't shrug it off. Look to see if there is anything you buy from them on a regular basis. And if you purchase something from them, see if you can find an alternative from someone more ethical. You might even find something just as good, but cheaper. By doing this, you will deny a small source of income, which will eventually add up to a significant amount.

It's not much, but if enough people do this, truly monstrous corporations will go out of business or reform. This will raise the standards of morality for companies, and, more importantly, make them afraid of us. If they fear the moral judgment of customers, they will take steps to ensure their worst excesses are curbed.

More people will follow the rules set in place to protect consumers and the environment. This will both help to preserve the planet and increase the value of services rendered to us. It will also ensure that businesses remain profitable longer since short-term gain through immoral behavior will be discouraged. Genuinely moral businessmen will be able to pursue their careers without worrying about their immoral colleagues undercutting their prices. So everyone will win in the end.

Anyway, thanks for listening. Do whatever you want.


	3. Equipment Demonstration

**Chapter Three: Equipment Demonstration**

Later, in the car, Mark was typing.

He was using a datapad and altering it with careful efficiency. Even as they drove, Nova sensed changes undergoing the whole city. Guards were being rotated as arrests were made, and some people were thrown out of a job, or rotated. Nova could sense things happening. She quickly concluded that this had been prepared in advance.

"How are you going to explain this to your superiors?" asked Nova.

"Hmm?" asked Mark.

"You just shot an official member of the military to death in broad daylight," said Nova.

Mark drew out an envelope and handed it over before continuing to type. His expression was a careful frown. Nova took the envelope, opened it, and then looked at the contents. Now she was the one frowning. "A death warrant for Captain Stakel?"

"Yes," said Mark. "Admiral Dugalle gave me simple orders when I was dispatched. Bring Stakel into line, and if he would not be brought into line, terminate him. By any means necessary."

"But why the press?" asked Nova, suspecting that he'd been mentally influencing people. "Why all the setup?"

"What makes you so certain that there was a setup?" asked Mark.

"The press," said Nova. "The uncommonly knowledgeable bouncer. It was all perfect setup for you to blow his brains out."

"The press was there because Stakel frequented that location," said Mark. "I've been scanning for his location since I arrived here, and I located him when I ordered the driver to turn left. I use some mental impulses to convince them to act as I wanted.

"A mental nudge to move things along."

"And the bouncer?" asked Nova.

"You underestimate the average person, Ms. Terra," said Mark, pressing enter and shutting down his datapad. "Men can be trusted to understand their political situation. At least so far as their livelihood is at stake. I scanned the minds of those present and found one with a firm understanding of events. Of course, I already knew what he said before he said it, but it served the stage well enough.

"By listening to his concerns, I gained the attention of the people. Through swift punishment, I gained their respect. Now that the orders are being sent out and things being set to right. I have the foundation for genuine adoration of the UED and its mission."

"You didn't strike me as a playwrite," admitted Nova, noting a profound apathy in him, now that he was out of the limelight. She'd felt his fury, his anger, and now it was just gone. Like it had been a mask.

"I prefer to think of myself as a faceless protagonist," said Mark, looking up. "I am the eyes through which those around me are channeled to achieve great things. I serve a purpose, a persona by which humanity gazes on the world and makes its will manifest.

"The individual exists only for a singular instant. Only his legacy remains after death."

"You mentioned you knew Stakel was in that nightclub," said Nova. "How?"

"A simple matter of sending out my consciousness," said Mark. "Learning to observe the universe as it is was among the first things we are taught in psychic powers."  
The car pulled to a halt near a great tower. Eight marines were standing by at attention with guns raised. At the far end was a medium-sized, black-haired man with tan skin. He wore a smart, black, and gold uniform. Mark opened the door and moved forward, changing again.

"Vice-Admiral Stukov.," said Mark.

Nova came after him, as Stukov shook his head. "Well done, Captain. We've gotten more today than we have in years."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I congratulate you on your efforts," said Stukov.

"I had expected a reprimand for the public nature of the act, perhaps a dismissal," admitted Mark. "While well-executed, the public nature of the display undermined command. I merely judged that Stakel's removal had become such a priority that it was worth the disgrace."

"Oh, don't worry," said Stukov. "The information you sent me gave me the perfect pretense to initiate a purge of the Black Flags. Nelson is carrying it out now. Officially, you got a little overzealous and acted ahead of what we'd planned all along.

"Stakel's stupidity was already undermining our position in the sector. The information you sent me finally tipped the Ruling Council in our favor. They gave us permission to clean house.

"Admiral Dugalle has become concerned about their behavior on the worlds they set up shop on. And I've been making lists for years." Then he looked to Nova and moved forward, taking her hand and kissing it. "Ah, and you must be Nova Terra. Please, right this way, Admiral Dugalle is within. He wishes all members of the Old Families to be present for a special demonstration."

"Demonstration?" asked Nova, not at all sure what to do. If she acted now, she could kill two high-ranking UED officers. But that was not her mission.

"Yes," said Stukov. "You see, Captain Nelson and myself have been working for months to track down some numbers. It appears that some disagreements for how things ought to be handed out, and we'd like to settle things."

"Is Nelson here?" asked Mark, showing real emotion.

"I'm afraid not. He's busy elsewhere," said Stukov. "Admiral Dugalle wanted to deal with this personally. Follow me."

Stukov led them into a building, and as soon as they entered Nova found it pleasantly warm. The interior was opulent but practical. There were all kinds of symbols and pictures on the walls as they walked, and she halted by a picture she noticed. There was a mythological picture, that of a blonde warrior, lurking in a crag as a massive dragon stalked over it.

He drove his sword upward in the next picture, and the creature reel back, dead.

Nova remembered a story she'd read, in old mythology. "Is that Turin Turambar?"

"Siegfried, actually," said Mark. "Turin's story took inspiration from the Norse Sagas."

There seemed to be many mythological stories throughout the walls. Some Nova knew, like Hades and Persephone. Others she had to have explained to her.  
Eventually, they went up a lift and into what appeared to be a great dining hall. Many of the most notable members of the Old Families were eating there. They were speaking and laughing as if they didn't know what was going on outside. Maybe they didn't. It was like the Confederacy had never fallen.

Then Nova saw someone who she felt like she should know. Quickly remembering her cover, she realized it was Zeb Terra, her 'brother.' He ran over to her, brushing aside a strand of hair. "Nova!"

"Zeb?" said Nova, surprised at a sense of emotion. "I..."

"Thank God, we'd thought you'd been brainwashed by the Dominion," said Zeb. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'll leave you two to get acquinted," said Stukov. "We must report to Admiral Dugalle."

And Nova was left alone with someone who clearly recognized her as who she was pretending to be. "Zeb, what... what is going on here? Why are you here? I thought the Dominion stripped you, us, of all our holdings."

"Well, it was Edward Calabas who helped us," said Zeb. "He's over there." He motioned to a table where a thin, dark-haired man with a stubble. Edward was speaking to a portly, gray-haired matriatch while typing at a datapad. "We'd actually better go talk to him."

"As in, Serena's brother?" asked Nova, in surprise.

"Yes, he uh, well during the Great War he was occupied on the Brontes," said Zeb. "Apparently, there was a whole war with them. There was a cult of pirates who worshipped the zerg and a zerg invasion on top of that. Edward managed to secure the whole part of the sector.

"But then Tarsonis was taken, and we had to go somewhere. He made a base for the Koprolu Liberation Front, and well, here we are. I've been working for him by processing his finances. That is actually a lot more important than you think.

"See, we didn't have anywhere near as much money as we used to, so we have to-

"Nevermind, you'd better come to meet him."

Nova felt truly disoriented by all this and looked at him. What did she say here? Best to fit the role. "Zeb, it is... good to see you."

"Are you alright?" asked Zeb.

"No, no, I'm not, I've seen a lot of things, and I don't want to talk about them now," said Nova.

As they made their way through the party, Nova ran into several other people who knew her by sight. Each one said how glad they were she'd gotten out and spoke of their own troubles. These troubles varied from genuinely terrible, to comparatively petty. Nova was, of course, polite and respectful.

She did, however, notice that Zeb was treated with a certain dismissive angle. Above one of the waiters, but not by much. Zeb himself took no notice, and soon they were in front of Edward Calabas himself.

"Edward, my sister, Nova, has returned," said Zeb.

Edward was busy writing out the details of a contract, and he looked focused so that he did not even notice them. He seemed engrossed in his work, and Nova could sense he wasn't like the others. This was no calculated snub. He'd hardly eaten anything all night, was awaiting the end of the night with some impatience. He was working like he always did, and would much rather be doing it in an office.

Currently, he was detailing a plan to provide food aid to a number of colonies. They wanted to remain independent from the Dominion. Arcturus Mengsk generally used the benefits of his regime as a means of assimilation. By helping prevent starvation, Edward was undermining that goal. That and fixing his own reputation. The fate of the actual people did not enter his mind.

Something had set this up.

This whole thing seemed like a setup, though Nova wasn't sure by who.

"I see," said Edward, typing.

"Come now, Edward," said the woman, "you're neglecting our guests."

"We are the guests," said Edward. "And if I don't finish this work in a timely fashion, we could have serious problems." Edward Calabas had always despised parties. He'd shunned his peers from the Old Families during college and focused on his grades. Nova had met him once, and he'd spent the entire 'date' thinking about politics. He'd had no interest in her as a person, but he had possessed some interesting things to say. A welcome change from viewing her as a sex object, but-

Wait.

Where had that come from?

Edward sat up and finished his work, then took a sip from his sparkling cider. He never drank.

"That is excellent news," said Edward after a moment. "While not a significant benefit to the cause itself, the return of any one of us is to be celebrated. Sit down, please, you must have had nearly as bad a time as any of us."

"You have no idea," said Nova, surprised at his tone.

"This is Artoria Duke," said Edward, "one of my principal partners. I feel I should apologize for my lack of attention. When we saw the posters, we weren't sure if it was a double. We had made plans to reach out to you; however, we were concerned it might bring attention to us.

"And, to be blunt, we've had some very serious problems on our end. The post-Dominion sector has been thrown into absolute chaos. It's been an uphill battle to secure our business interests.

"I'm told you met with my sister." There was an expectation in his thoughts as if he knew her answer.

"Yes, she, well, she helped me escape," said Nova.

"I see," said Edward. "Did she leave any means of contacting her?"

"I... well..." Nova shifted as she remembered part of the details. Something that her mind had passed over, and yet memorized. What was going on here?

Before she could answer, Admiral Dugalle came forward. He was an older man but had a stern look to him. He wore a smart gray uniform, and his thoughts were guarded and professional. Edward and Zeb, as well as some of the others, turned to him immediately with clear respect. The members of the Old Families Nova deemed more foolish took longer to do so. They finished their conversations or made some final glib remark. Then they looked to him.

Nova realized that Alexei Stukov, William Mark, and Admiral Dugalle were all in the same room. If she could-

No, that was not her mission. Anyway, this place was under heavy guard. Mark was standing close to Dugalle, and they probably had other defenses. Defenses that Nova didn't know about. "If you'll give me your attention, gentlemen. I have a confession to make." The rest of the Old Families finally took heed and looked to him. What was the old fool bothering them about? "This party was not merely organized as a means of rewarding our loyal allies in the Confederacy of Man. Certain records have come to light, that we believe ought to be discussed."

"What sort of record?" asked Edward, playing a predefined role.

Wonderful, so he was going to demand they compensate him. Some of the Old Families were concerned, some outright afraid. The most foolish were scornful.

Dugalle remained quite calm, though Nova sensed he was taking the measure of each. All of the Old Families were wearing the same expression of interest and concern. But Dugalle saw through it. He knew each one for what they were. "During the Battle of Braxis, it was reported that a large amount of material needed for the war went missing. No doubt you received the report on the subject?"

"We did, of course, however, I am not certain I see the need to draw us all here," said Artoria Duke, who was not aware of this setup.

"I felt it best to make you all personally aware of the matter and its effects," said Dugalle. "Alexei, if you would?"

Alexei moved forward, carrying a folder of papers. He stood in front of Dugalle and took his time pretending to organize them. He was enjoying the discomfort of those here.

Finally, he brought up the page he'd started on. "The delays that ensued during the Battle of Braxis resulted in a delay of two and a half hours. During this time, the Dominion was able to mobilize, and Emperor Mengsk was able to evacuate.

"Had the assault not been hampered by corruption from within, we might well have already won this war."

"That is highly unfortunate, Vice Admiral," said Artoria quickly. "However, I don't see what your internal issues have to do with us."

"No, I suppose you do not," said Dugalle. "Well, then, I shall be blunt. All the material that was stolen was sold to a number of buyers in the Kel'Morian Combine. We brought the matter up with Admiral Kerr, and he allowed us to conduct our investigations.

"During that time, we found that many of those buyers were fronts.

"Fronts for organizations under the personal command of the remaining Old Families. All very well hidden, of course, how else could they have avoided scrutiny by the Dominion?"

There was dead, fearful silence. The Old Family members realized that their money would do them a lick of good. Not if Dugalle ordered the honor guard behind them to open fire. Marines they had henceforth viewed only as part of the furniture.

How had Nova not noticed them? Some sort of stealth field generator?

"Fortunately, Commander Alan Schezar was able to clear the matter up. We were able to locate those who were operating," said Dugalle. "Naturally, it did not enter our darkest thoughts that you were involved." There was some relieved laughter. Yes, obviously, their resources and contacts were far too important to risk. Not over a few ground pounders.

It would all work out like the Guild Wars.

The wiser among them, however, were aware that the UED could operate without them in a pinch. And that if they did gain total control, they might remember this. Artoria at once stood up, looking to salvage relations. "...If my subordinates have been acting against our interests, I'll see to it that they are handed over to you."

"No need for that, give me their names, Admiral!" said a man. "I'll have them removed by my own personal hit squads!"

Dugalle said nothing, letting what the man had just said stand. "A benevolent offer. However, the matter has already been settled. We already have them in our custody, thanks to quick action.

"Forgive the intrusion, but regaining the lost material was a high priority."

Now they were worried. Was Dugalle bluffing? Had he managed to stage arrests of some of their high up personnel without them knowing about it? Edward Calabas checked his watch.

"I see," said Artoria.

"Given that they are your subordinates, I thought I might ask for your views on how judgment ought to be handled," said Dugalle, before motioning. Servants then came with every table. They carried a series of pamphlets that looked more like menus than court orders. Nova looked at one.

Edward took it and began to read through it, while most just skimmed it. Did Dugalle really expect them to read the charges? If he wanted them dead, couldn't he just kill them and make his point.

"These pamphlets detail the evidence and the nature of the accusations against them," said Dugalle simply. "Ordinarily, we would execute them. However, if any of you wish to say anything in their defense, I'll gladly hear it."

The Old Families were stunned silent. They genuinely did not know what to think. Up until now, they had taken Dugalle's intervention to be a power move. To demonstrate his dominance, it had been a setback. But now he was asking them if they wanted to say anything in their defense.

As if he was asking them to make a plea on behalf of their subordinates?

A few of them considered doing it. Artoria had actually read the pamphlet in question and knew one of the names on it personally. But she calculated that this was a loyalty test. Dugalle would have those who came forward assassinated next. Most never even got that far. They were incredulous that Dugalle would expect them to say anything on behalf of the front. Most of them would have been fired in a month anyway.

Edward Calabas said nothing. None of his employees had been on the list.

So the Old Families said nothing. Dugalle held the silence and, finally, looked around in disappointment. "...No one?"

"Really, we have no use for anyone foolish enough to sabotage so important a mission," said Artoria, hardening her heart. "You may do with them as we please. We've long ago come to understand that removing someone is necessary."

Now Dugalle looked the closest to angry Nova had ever seen her. "Perhaps.

"Tell me, how many of you have ordered a hit? Or a hostile takeover of a rival company mine? I'm told such operations were often necessary."

"To maintain the dominance of the Confederacy, of course," said Artoria. "I don't have a specific number, but I've planned my fair share. As have we all, I expect.

"That is the heads of the families. It's one of the things we have to do to protect our business interests."

"Have you ever seen one?" asked Dugalle.

"What?" said Artoria.

"Have you ever personally witnessed the result of a hit?" asked Dugalle, voice hard.

Artoria and the Old Families were now taken for a loop my the direction of the question. What was this about? How was it connected to execution those who had crossed him?

"Well, I haven't actually witnessed it with my own eyes, but..." He paused. "Well, we all keep well addressed in all relevant factors."

"I have," said Edward matter of factly, who had gone back to typing on his datapad.

"Yes, um, Edward has always preferred to get his hands dirty, I suppose." said a man, adding false levity.

"I saw my Father strangled to death on Emperor Arcturus' orders," said Zeb darkly, who had almost been forgotten. "It was broadcast across television. It's nothing to laugh at."

"My sympathies to you, sir," said Dugalle. "Edward, Zeb, Ms. Terra, you have my permission to excuse yourselves. I have no desire; you cause you further distress." Edward kept typing, Zeb felt a sense of dread, and Nova stayed. But Dugalle now turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, this demonstration may prove valuable to you."  
Drawing out a remote from his pocket, Dugalle pressed a button. Behind him, the wall slid upward to reveal a window. Beyond the window, up against a bright white wall were dozens of men and women with their hands bound. Marines stood before them in a row and lowered their guns. The window slid open, so there was nothing between them and the firing squad but air.

"What is..." said Artoria. "Admiral Dugalle, what is the meaning of this?"

"These are the men you consigned to death," replied Dugalle flatly.

"Is this necessary?" asked a man. "At least let the women leave-

"Sit down," said Dugalle.

Everyone sat down. Those who had already been sitting shuddered in their seats. Mark drew out a sword and took his place a the end of the marine formation. Shouldn't Nova say something?

"Captain Mark, carry on with the execution," said Dugalle.

Nova stood up to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Then it was too late.

"Fire!" said Mark.

Hundreds of impaler rounds blistered through the people. In mere moments the people there were ripped to shreds. Their bodies reduced to bloody chunks as impaler rounds ripped through them. Cries of dismay and horror came from the Old Families. Dugalle, however, looked at the bodies, hands clasped behind his back.  
Edward kept on typing.

Dugalle turned around. "What you have seen is a fraction of what has happened in this sector since before the Guild Wars. These men all had hopes, dreams, goals, family, and friends. Their deaths were justice, but they remained human beings.

"I ask that all of you consider the human element the next time you order any kind of murder. Or before you accept any financial offers." He paused and seemed to be considering what to say. Then he shrugged. "Get out, all of you."

The Old Families filed out, some of them halting to throw up the fine foods they'd been eating. Others were in shock, a few weeping at the sight. The irony was that this was tame compared to some of the things they'd done as an afterthought.

None of it had been real to them until now.

Nova realized that Dugalle was the most terrifying person she'd ever met. As the last of the Old Families walked out, she hoped she'd never have to deal with his ire firsthand. As she walked by him, he nodded to her.

Nova quickened her step.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter took forever to do, to be honest. I'm not sure why, to be honest.


	4. Unhappy Reunion

**Chapter Four: Unhappy Reunion**

Serena had been finishing the last of her paperwork when the door opened.

Looking up, she blinked in surprise at who she saw. In front of her was Arcturus Mengsk, clad in a fairly normal brown trenchcoat. She hadn't received any advance notice about a visit, or of any ships. Leaning back, she set down her pen and looked at him.

"Arcturus, I wasn't expecting you to come personally," said Serena, after a moment. "I was just about to send you a transmission."  
Mengsk gave a rueful smile. "Unfortunately, the situation has become so hectic that I've had to take personal command of things. Duke is busy doing what he can to recreate his fleet. We've had to do emergency repairs on many of the vessels.

"Which bring me here."

"And what can I do for the Emperor?" asked Serena.

Mengsk sat down and took out a cigarette, offering it to Serena, before drawing back. He'd just remembered she didn't smoke. Opening a light, he lit it and took a draft.

"Well, I'd love to get your report in person."

"Nova has integrated herself into the Old Families and is working on getting a job in the UED administration," said Serena. "I've ordered her to try and become a secretary to Wiliam Mark."

Mengsk looked at Serena ruefully. "Why a secretary?"

"Never use a black ops squad of psychic warriors when a pretty girl at a desk will do," said Serena. "Most people assume that the person working in a low position is there because they are stupid. Quite the opposite, just because you aren't making lots of money doesn't mean you aren't an intelligent, highly sensitive person with loyalties of their own. Clerks and secretaries handle all kinds of information. Even if they never find any absolute proof, they can learn things.

"With her abilities, Nova is in a position to intercept a great deal of information, and assassinate Mark should it come to it. I doubt a team of special forces operatives could get a better result. Nova could probably get the job easily since it will give the UED a hostage from the Terra family."

"Well, there is something to be said for traditional espionage," said Mengsk. "Has Nova given the contact information to Calabas?"

"Not yet," said Serena. "Which bodes well for her loyalties. I'll give her the message soon enough.

"If things go badly for us, we'll be able to use Edward as a means to negotiate a new regime. The UED is not stupid enough to topple the Dominion completely. Do that, and the whole sector will fall into chaos. Whatever happens, we have to have a stable government to keep the pressure on the zerg.

"The UED is ostensibly here to create a beachhead to deal with the zerg and protoss. Crushing the power of the Dominion would be too stupid a move for them."

"So we hope," said Mengsk. "Never underestimate great men's ability to do stupid things for the sake of pride, Serena. I have first-hand experience on the matter."

Serena smiled. "Are you saying you are a great man, Emperor? Shouldn't you leave that to history."

"Don't be absurd." laughed Mengsk, taking a draft of his smoke. "I'm not much more than a mildly corrupt despot with a sense of self-preservation and excellent taste in wine. When I... when I made the offer to send those dropships, it wasn't out of benevolence, truth be told. I mean, it did occur to me that it was the right thing to do, but my concern was appeasing Raynor.

"I wanted to get the colonial militia on my side so they could replace my losses on Chau Sara."

"It doesn't really matter," said Serena. "Who you are isn't a result of how you feel or why you do things. My concern is with what people do. Not why they do it.

"A sociopath can be a far better person than the empathetic man on the planet, depending on their choices."

Mengsk nodded. "I ought to have expected such a response from you. The ultimate pragmatist of this empire. In any case, I want you to come with me to Umoja."

Serena blinked. "Is that really wise?"

"Perhaps not, but I'm going to need a friend there," said Mengsk. "I'm about to have a reunion with the mother of my only child. I haven't seen her in years. Of course, I told myself it was because any contact could put them in danger, but, well, I'm good at lying to myself as well as others.

"On a more pragmatic note, Mr. Findlay believes we'll come under attack, and I'd like to have a competent commander."

"So, the truth comes out," said Serena, smiling. "You think the Umojan's are going to betray you?" It seemed like a rational concern; they were a planet of cowards, traitors, and parasites, after all. "Frankly, yes.

"My removal at this stage would present them with very real opportunities. For decades they've played one faction against the other to maintain their independence. I was supposed to destroy the Confederacy and send terran space into chaos. The more orderly and unified we become, the less powerful Umoja is.

"Mr. Findlay seems to have a grasp of these things that belies his brutish exterior."

"And I suppose he is a great patron of the sciences," said Serena.

"Actually, yes," said Mengsk. "I read the records; it turns out that a large portion of his income as a pirate went to developing medical technology."

"Well, I suppose no one is who they are at first glance," said Serena. "Very well, Arcturus, I'll go with you to Umoja. But I want to be there as the commander of the battlegroup. Not as a VIP."

Mengsk nodded. "...Well then, there are some things we'll need to discuss about my fail-safes."

"I assume this is to do with the uncharacteristic movements of the zerg throughout terran space."

"What do you mean?" asked Mengsk.

Serena pressed a few buttons and brought up a star map on her desk, pausing only to shift some papers. Then she pointed to three different locations. "Here, and here, and here.

"Multiple instances of the swarm withdrawing from the worlds where they were fighting the Dominion. Torus, in particular. General Warfield got a great deal of good publicity, though I expect he'd have won anyway. Anyway, I dispatched some scout ships to locate where they were heading and found them in this region.

"The perfect place to strike at Umojan.

"I also noticed that various reassignments and orders were put through to ensure they got there. All of which done with immense precision and lack of collateral that could not be done by a psi emitter. Which, in turn, means that you've gained the services of a zerg commander.

"None of the ordinary cerebrates would ever betray the Overmind knowingly, and Kaloth never struck me as a traitor. So, when did you make the alliance with Kerrigan, Arcturus?"

"I'm impressed, Serena." said a mocking, familiar voice. "It looks like you haven't lost your touch for analysis."

And then Kerrigan entered the room.

Personally, Serena had liked her old look better. The old pictures from the Char expedition had shown her like Frankenstein's monster. The exaggerated claws, mottled skin, chitinous dreadlocks were haphazardly thrown about were quite intimidating.

Evidently, Kerrigan had done some genetic engineering.

Were those high heels? And that chitinous armor on her legs looked like leggings, leading up to bare shapely thighs. And, of course, her curvaceous form was packed into a suit of armor that looked more like a bathing suit. Oh, and of course, it had cleavage and bared shoulders. Combined with the pouty lips and tied back hair...  
Sarah Kerrigan had physically reshaped her body to look like a prostitute.

The feminists were going to have a field day with this one, weren't they? Although realistically, if they ever reverse engineered zerg mutations someone would certainly replicate the process. This thought process put Serena in a bad mood as she imagined the possibility of there being more than one Kerrigan in the universe.

No. Just... no.

"And I see you haven't lost your touch for looking good in skintight jumpsuits and nothing else," said Serena, not in the mood as she quickly pressed the emergency button.

"Tell me, who did you sell out this time, and how are you planning to get Kaloth to bail you out?"

Kerrigan's eyes narrowed at the statement. "You underestimate me at your peril, Serena. Kaloth and Daggoth lack the creativity to rule the swarm."

What hollow blustering. Did she think Serena hadn't been keeping tabs on her 'exploits?' "Selling out your entire species so you could become a puppet leader to the Dominion is not a creative solution. It was the tactic of every traitor and coward in history, from Judas to Benedict Arnold to Kaname Oghi.

"Two particular quotes from the English press comes to mind;

_"First in war, first in peace, and first in the hearts of his countrymen."_

And, of course;

_"A mean mercenary, who, having adopted a cause for the sake of plunder, quits it when convicted of that charge."_

"Who between you and Daggoth embodies which concept more, I wonder?"

Mengsk quickly slipped out of his seat and got out from between them. Kerrigan scoffed in distaste. "George Washington died on the battlefield, fighting to defend a country that was dissolved shortly after his death. His accomplishments were downplayed, his fellow 'founding fathers' written up as traitors in the history books while Benedict Arnold had a successful career, in spite of a few negative press articles and died a war hero.

"I wonder who had the last laugh.

"Does it matter who the 'mean mercenary' is when the victory can write up the end; however, he wishes?"

"But that history was proven false, was it not?" asked Serena. "Once Britannia fell, evidence quickly turned up that all those lies about Benjamin Franklin and John Adams betraying Washington were just that, lies. And the legacy of America lived long after the rebellion's guns went silent.

"Washington is a symbol of freedom and democracy, unmarred by all the lies and guns of tyrants.

"Who talks about Arnold anymore, save as a murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation?

"Victory gained through moral failure is the ultimate defeat." Then Serena laughed. "But why am I saying this to you? After all, your entire career has consisted of such victories. If you were going to learn anything you would have done it by now."

Kerrigan clenched one clawed hand. "And I suppose your enlightened policy of throwing your men's lives away in droves to clear a map looked on from on high is infinitely more human. What would you call the endless droves of faceless soldiers who you've sent to sunken colonies?"

"A triumph of the will," said Serena. "I have not asked anything of my men that I have not done myself. Every single one of them has hopes, dreams, desires, and goals. All of them were willing to put aside those personal effects and do what needs to be done.

"You have an unending tide of fanatical monsters who know only to fight and die for causes they have given no thought. You take them for granted and think nothing of them beyond what use they are to you. You have godlike powers, Kerrigan. When was the last time you charged a line of bunkers?

"Your minions obey you because they know other existence than serving the spawn of a dead god. Mine has everything to lose and very little to gain by serving me. Many of them don't even agree with Dominion policy or think my tactics foolish. And yet both cast themselves without fear or hesitation into the abyss.

"Who between these is the greater species?"

"Well, I suppose you are pretty good at brainwashing people," said Kerrigan. "Something you got from your uncle, Serena? How many names of the soldiers the Dominion and Confederacy sent to their deaths do you actually know?"

"Theodore, Marsha, Idlen, Osimov, Jack Kennedy, Tassadar and Sarah Kerrigan, to name a few," said Serena. "I revere the names and deeds of every person who gave their lives that others might live. Their memory is inscribed on stone in the halls of the Korhal Palace. I wish I knew all of them, but I cannot.

"The human mind is limited.

"Not that you ever had regard for your humanity."

"You have no idea the hell I've been through!" snarled Kerrigan.

"I don't really care, to be honest," said Serena. "Everyone has their own problems. They can choose to fix them or blame them on somebody else. Everything I've seen indicates you take the latter approach every time.

"Oh, and just so you know, undermining your sides war effort because you want to sleep with Jim doesn't make you a good person. Quite the opposite." Serena considered if maybe she was being a bit harsh. Then she remembered all those protoss colonies Kerrigan had genocided for fun.

Kerrigan reached out, and Serena finds her psychic power grasping her. Even as she did, however, Serena raised a hand. Their wills clashed, raw psychic power against experience. Zerg against terran in a contest of spirit.

"I wouldn't," said Serena, hand forming a psi blade. "I'm not the same low level psychic you ran into, Kerrigan. I faced down the Overmind before which you cowered and threw down the gauntlet. I might not be able to beat you in a fight, but I can certainly survive long enough for backup to arrive."

Kerrigan wanted to spring forward, but the will to do so was denied her. The office seemed to buckle and shake as the air blurred. Only the two of them were there, in silent opposition.

"Stop, it both of you!" said Mengsk, his voice cutting through it all. The office returned. "Compose yourselves. This is neither the time or place."

Serena stood with a sigh and relaxed her grip. "As you wish."

"Now, perhaps we can discuss the removal of Umoja from the playing field while keeping with all the rules of war," said Mengsk.

"Well, that would be a pretty neat trick, Arcturus. Do tell," said Serena. "Though I suggest you work on a press release for when it gets out."

The plan, as it turned out, was actually a pretty good one. So of course, Kerrigan had nothing to do with making it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
So, we have the return of Serena and Kerrigan's cattiness.

My viewpoint on psychic power is that having more life experience makes you powerful. This is why Raynor has so much more HP than a normal marine, he is, consciously or not, a lot stronger psionically. He also has a lot of firmer principles than most, and so can exert his will.

Serena, by this point, has faced the Overmind's will directly and all kinds of things. So her 'level' so to speak, has gone up.

Kerrigan, meanwhile, does not actually get any psionic benefit from her mutations. Only physical ones. Any improvements are a result of her changed mental state: that and the removal of Confederate conditioning.


	5. Motives

**Chapter Five: Motives**

Nova activated her psychic communicator. She was on break and looking out over the frozen plains of Braxis, just outside Boralis. With all the psychic signals she'd been sensing going all over the place, one more would not be noticed.

She hoped.

Either way, she had to get in communication with Dylanna, so it was a risk she'd have to take. As she sent forth her mind, and an image appeared before her of Dylanna looking down at a screen. "Nova, here, do you read?"

"Yeah, I read you, Nova," said Dylanna. "We've set up base camp and are initiating scouting operations. Right now, we're mapping out the landscape a bit.

"Swallow is really putting a lot of work into fortifications."

"Good to know," said Nova. "I've uh... gotten myself a job as a secretary to William Mark."

"Wow, so are sparks flying or-?" began Delta, appearing.

"Delta, get off the line, this is a secure channel," said Dylanna.

"Yeah, but what does it matter-" began Delta.

"Buzz off!" said Dylanna.

Delta was shut out, and for a moment, Dylanna remained silent. She seemed to be thinking things over. "Okay, okay, so you've got a job as a secretary. I want you to find out everything you can about their operations. Find out where they are storing supplies, equipment, that sort of thing.

"Also get me the routes for transport and such. It'll help when we retake Braxis."

"What about Mark?" asked Nova.

"I don't know, is he into you?" asked Dylanna.

"What?" asked Nova, surprised at the question.

"Look, we're supposed to gather information and possibly kill the guy," said Dylanna. "Both of those would be easier if you're fucking him."

"I don't know," said Nova, annoyed. But he's not an easy mark. No pun intended. Anyway, the guy is like a machine. He doesn't even regard himself as a human being, to be honest."

"Fine, find out," said Dylanna. "Or develop a friendship with him. Wearing a lowcut blouse, let your hair down, I don't care how. You need to be in a position for him to tell you stuff."

"Fine, leader," said Nova, liking this mission less and less by the day.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can." snapped Dylann. "If you'd had your way, we would have all ended up impaled by lurkers.

"Dylanna out."

And the communication was shut.

Nova finished her break and had to run in a hurry back to the office. The good news was that she didn't have to wear high heels or a skintight outfit. Mark expected everyone to wear practical outfits that would allow one to move in a hurry. Opening a door, she quickly set to work processing information and calls.

It was a job she had to work a lot. One of her responsibilities was to identify things that required his attention. Though she'd no idea why he'd given her this job. Either way, she finished her work and entered his office.

Mark was working as always, typing in a series of documents. In the past few days, there had been a scramble of activity. Supplies were being gathered, and new battlecruisers were being produced. Nova moved forward and approached the desk, unnoticed. Time to obey orders.

Leaning forward to draw attention to her figure, Nova set a data disk down. "I've got some files for you, Mark. Again."

"Yes," said Mark, not looking up as he took the disk and inserted it. Nova felt somewhat offended, to be honest. Most guys were attracted to her automatically, and Mark wasn't gay. He just didn't seem to regard her body as relevant.

What put her off was how he acted was not in line with how he thought. But how he acted wasn't a lie.

"I make a point of typing quickly," said Mark, eyes fixed on the monitor.

Nova stood back up and noticed he hadn't ordered her to leave. Maybe she should try to engage him in conversation. But what about? "Right.

"Mark, I recently got a look at one of the schematics in the tech lab. It's for those devices floating around the city. They operate on principles similar to a psi emitter, but on a much smaller magnitude.

"You broadcast certain impulses and emotions out into the city. It hits on a subconscious level and influences everyone within them."

Mark looked up for the first time, his expression calm as he ceased typing. She had his attention, if not his interest. "Yes, I don't believe I made any secret of that. What is your point?"

"They are designed to brainwash people aren't they?" asked Nova flatly, letting her feelings come to the surface.

Mark shrugged. "It merely influences them."

"It sends out a psychic pulse that subconsciously pushes people to act in a certain way," said Nova. "That's why you got such a standing ovation when you shot Stakel."

"It was the ideal means to draw people sympathetic to the UED to that street in particular," admitted Mark. "With a clear, unrehearsed example of loyalty from their fellows, others are reconsidering."

"It's wrong," said Nova flatly.

Mark looked up, and for the first time, she saw he was invested in this conversation as a person. This was success so far. "Is it?" He clasped his hands together as if into prayer. "Explain to me how it is more immoral to nudge a few people into doing the right thing than to shoot them in the head?"

"That's a false equivalence, and you know it," said Nova. "If being better than the Confederacy was enough, why are you fighting Mengsk."

Mark actually smiled at that. It was an inhuman sort of smile, of one satisfied with some result. Nova felt she liked his act a bit better. "That's a unique perspective from one of your heritage."

"My Father didn't like what the Confederacy had come to stand for," said Nova. "He was always trying to set an example. Our workers were treated with respect, and he was far more progressive than most of the Old Families."

"And how many ghost assassins did he have in his employ?" asked Mark.

Nova hesitated. "I... I don't know the answer to that.

"Far fewer than the others. I only ever heard him ordering a few hits, and they were always against other corporate agents."

"But they were still used?" asked Mark.

"Yes, but he needed that to survive," said Nova. "The Old Families were at each other's throats all the time. Tarsonis was... well, it wasn't a safe planet." Though she'd only realized it just now.

Yet she could not remember a time she'd ever been on Tarsonis. Visions began to go before her eyes of being within a car then...

Nothing. She couldn't bring it to mind.

Mark nodded. "The same argument may be made by us. The UED needs to utilize these drones to ensure there is no rebellion. If our invasion falters, then the zerg may regain momentum. It is in the interest of all terrans that this war ends quickly.

"Anyone can claim their arguments are necessary. Whether they were or not is measured purely by success."

"And the mind control bots will just disappear once you've won?" asked Nova, sarcastically.

"Of course not," said Mark. "They will still be useful. We will merely not need them as much."

Nova scoffed. "That's some excuse."

Mark opened up a drawer and drew out a poster. It showed a picture of a handsome marine saluting. Below him and his comrades were the bodies of dozens of zerg, as wraiths flew overhead. The banner of the Confederacy of Man was raised high. "What am I holding, Ms. Terra?"

"A Confederate propaganda poster, printed during Mengsk's rebellion," said Nova, remembering seeing those. But where?

"Yes," said Mark. "It shows a handsome, smiling marine saluting dramatically over an easily killed zerg. Would you say this poster is representative of the real nature of the war?"

"Of course not," said Nova. "But we're not forcing anyone to believe that. It's just supposed to get people to think about joining."

"But it is manipulating their minds," said Mark. "This picture makes young boys and men think 'I wish to be that soldier.' It makes them dream of glory and heroic victory. No one who looks at this will be unchanged in their mind. Even if they reject the image, it will remain with them.

"Every word we speak, every word we put to page, changes the mind of those who perceive it. It changes even those who choose not to look at them."

"That's different," said Nova.

"It's the same," replied Mark. "This poster was designed to inspire men to seek heroism. Rather than improving their own economic wellbeing. Many of them died miserably in the trenches. And of those that did not, they had to negotiate their contracts with the Dominion." Then he put it down and drew out another, showing Nova blowing a kiss with a flirtatious look on her face. Nova winced at the sight. "Or what of your posters?

"Will the soldier who joins the army have a romantic relationship with you? Or work in the same mission as you? Or even seeing you once from afar? Is there a cloning facility somewhere producing you by the millions?"

"No, of course not," said Nova, feeling a creeped out by his last suggestion.

"But the posters have an emotional effect, do they not?" asked Mark. "Your physical attributes appeal to them. It makes them associate being soldiers with being with you.

"So, in truth, you are guilty of the same crime. Worse, in fact."

"Worse, how?" asked Nova.

"I did not change anything within those who were at that meeting with Stakel," said Mark. "Simply sent forth an impulse to be in that place. They could easily refuse it, and many did. No punishment is set forth, it was nothing more than a request.

"And I did not lie to them.

"I promised them nothing.

"And delivered salvation."

It was very difficult to argue with William Mark. He held a zealous obsession with his cause that the protoss would find disturbing. "You have a god complex, don't you?" asked Nova.

"If there is such a thing as god, I am his channel," said Mark. "If there is no such thing, humanity shall create him in their image on the day of perfection. As for myself, I am but an avatar of my position.

"William Mark is but the means by which the grand players of this universe enact their will. A mask that could have taken many other forms, should it have suited them."

Then he stood up, closed down his computer, and walked past her. "Now, I'd like you to accompany me.

"We have a dinner to attend with Admiral Dugalle.

"I've already arranged for clothes to be picked out for you, in your size."

"Why?" asked Nova.

"It's a briefing of sorts, set up for the purposes of those not already in the know," said Mark.

"And why am I being invited?" asked Nova, finding this suspicious.

"You may draw your own conclusions in that regard," said Mark, and he walked past, handing her a datapad as she did. "That has all the details."

Nova didn't like how he seemed to think he could select her and move her around like the pieces on a chessboard. Everyone else seemed okay with it, but not her.

* * *

An hour or two later, Nova was on the Aleksander.

This party was a far smaller affair, and she was dressed in a silken white dress that suited her very well. Mark had likely calculated what was likely to look best on her based on focus groups or something.

Even so, Nova almost welcomed meeting Dugalle. The old man kissed her hand as she entered the dining hall. "Ms. Terra, I am glad to see you here. Since you have arrived, we may now begin this meeting."

There was Stukov, Mark was there as well, speaking with a brown-haired officer. And last, of all, there was Duran.

Why did he have to be here?

Duran had been a common visitor in all the Old Family's houses. He was a middle man and lieutenant to Arturro Calabas. Now, having survived the fall of Tarsonis, he was working with the UED. If Nova had a guess, she'd say he was working with the Squadrons and acting as their representative.

But where was Alan Schezar? Wasn't he supposed to be one of the most influential people in this organization? And what was Nova doing here?

"May I ask something, Admiral Dugalle?" asked Nova, looking around.

"Of course," said Admiral Dugalle.

"Why am I being invited to this meeting?"

"That requires a somewhat sophisticated answer," said Dugalle, frowning. "The UED prefers to work with local elites, rather than in spite of them. Part of that is the free flow of information. Unfortunately, Edward Calabas and your brother have numerous responsibilities and cannot be present.

"Meanwhile, Alexei, I believe you put it better."

"The majority of your cohorts cannot hold their vodka and are even less qualified to be present for a war," said Alexei. "If we bring them in as representatives, they'll probably try to hold it over the others. That could inspire jealousy and backstabbing. Anymore of that could doom the campaign.

"On the other hand, if we leave them out, they may feel we aren't looking out for their interests."

"In this regard, your presence could be considered divine providence," said Dugalle. "The Terra family, at present, is considered unimportant. Wholly beholden to the goodwill of Edward Calabas and Angela Duke. As such, they will regard the assignment as demeaning if you get it, rather than a position of importance.

"I will need you to write extensive reports to the Old Families on what you see happen." In essence, Dugalle had written off the Old Families as a liability, and wanted to shut them up.

"I see," said Nova. This was almost too easy. How could things happen smoothly?

"Now, if you'll sit down, we may begin to discuss matters," said Dugalle. "Once a course of action has been decided on, we will dine."

And so they sat down.

Nova found this all disorienting. She'd assumed she was coming to a party as Mark's date, but instead, she'd been given a job of some importance. And now everyone was taking no more notice of her.

"We've just received word from our contacts in the Umojan Protectorate," said Stukov. "Emperor Mengsk is on route for a meeting with them even now. Nelson reports that Mengsk is seeking to arrange a treaty. And he is seeking to meet about the Psi Disruptor.

"Apparently, it is somehow connected with the zerg."

"Admiral, during the Zerg invasion of these colonies, the Confederacy had manufactured a number of portable machines called Psi Emitters which had the uncanny ability to lure Zerg to their signals," said Duran, speaking for the first time. "When Arturro Calabas called down the zerg on Tarsonis, I surrendered the installation. Later, I choose to give it to Umojan.

"It was my belief that Umojan's status as a neutral party would allow it to act in the interest of the sector.

"It appears that Mengk is seeking to regain it."

"If this device were mass-produced, it could render many methods of control useless," noted Mark. "While it will not be a major problem for this campaign, it could result in major rebellions in the longterm. All one would have to do is develop a psi disruptor and unleash the signal on places worlds away."

Duran nodded. "I must humbly suggest to you, Admiral, that the Disrupter be destroyed as quickly as possible. If it should fall into the hands of the Dominion, we could face some very serious problems."

Dugalle frowned, considering the matter. Nova guessed what would happen right away. No government would risk its own destruction for the greater good. "Hmm. A prudent call, Lieutenant. I am inclined to agree."

Stukov looked apoplectic. "But Admiral, this device could ensure our victory over the Zerg! It is foolhardy to discard such an advantage!"

"For my part, I hold with Stukov," said Nelson. "It could be useful for the next stage of our invasion."

Duran looked to Stukov with a smile. "Surely, Vice Admiral, you don't doubt the tenacity of your own fleet? Your Directorate forces will devastate the Zerg without the need for such a device." Nova had hit gold, all she had to do was report this.

Stukov seemed to take what was said as a challenge. "Listen here, Lieutenant, I've had just about enough your―"

"This conversation is over, Alexei," said Dugalle quickly. "Given the true nature of our mission to enslave the Overmind, we could hardly stand to have Mengsk control a device of this magnitude." Enslave the Overmind? Could they do that? "While the zerg are a significant threat. We cannot allow the existence of a device that alone could undermine our government.

"This Psi Disrupter must be destroyed in order to safeguard our mission." Then he pushed a button on his chair. "Ensign set your course for Umojan."  
Nova flinched. "We're setting out at once."

"Of course. Now that the information has been divulged, we must act immediately," said Dugalle. "While in warp space, vessels cannot communicate with the outside world.

"Now, what would you like? I recommend the steak if you don't intend to experiment."

Nova ordered the steak.

How was this possible? No matter how many successes she achieved, she was never actually any closer to her goal.

At least the wine was good.


	6. Final Plans

**Chapter Six: Final Plans**

Angelina would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

She'd been reactivated years ago in the waning days of the Confederacy. A lot of good that had done. All the impaler rounds and siege tanks in the sector hadn't been able to stop a revolution and two invasions. But now...

Now they had a chance.

Under the UED, they could restore the Confederacy without the Old Families. It was a real democracy that was ruled for the sake of the civilized worlds. It wouldn't let those fringe yokels run everything.

Of course, Duran was not here at the moment.

Mark noticed it at once when he walked in, the young captain seemed to notice Duran a lot. He was sort of a person to Mark, while the rest of them were sort of like automatons. There was someone else with him though, his secretary wasn't it? She'd appeared on some Dominion recruitment posters, but now her eyes were empty.

Like there was no one behind the wheel. "Where is Duran?" asked Mark.

"Late, from the looks of things," said Morales, bitter.

"He does this," said Angelina. "Sometimes, he gets sidetracked with some small thing and makes it really big."

"Then we will begin without him," said Mark. "Lieutenants Angelina, Morales, and Hammer-"

"Sergeant Hammer," said Hammer, who hated uniforms.

"You may insist on that rank as many times as you wish, I am not calling you by it," said Mark, voice holding an irritation in it. "Morales, Hammer, you have been given a task of the utmost importance. Admiral Dugalle has assigned us the task of securing the Psi Disruptor."

"Aren't the Umojans supposed to be handing it over to us, sir?" asked Morales.

"They are," said Mark. "However, we don't believe them. Securing the Psi Disrupter will give them an understanding of the UED."

"Fire, fury, and no subtlety," said Hammer. "I like it. So that's our job."

"Yes," said Mark. "Angelina, I have another task for your forces. I'm told that Arcturus Mengsk was your protege during the Guild Wars?"

"Yeah, I recruited the bastard," said Angelina. She'd taken him for a better sort than his worthless parents. Though he'd always been concerned with contracts and legitimacy.

Maybe that's what drove him to it.

"Well, you have a chance to correct the mistake," said Mark. "Lieutenant Duran has recommended you for the task of killing the Emperor himself.

"Are you willing to accept this task?"

Angelina smiled for the first time in a long time. "With pleasure, sir."

"Good," said Mark, drawing out a datapad and handing it to her. "Take this and memorize it."

Angelina took it. "What's this?"

"A list of potential personnel who, if present, should not be killed if possible," said Mark. "Prince Valerian, in particular, must be kept alive."

"Why him?" asked Angelina.

"We need someone to abdicate," said Mark. "If Prince Valerian and Mengsk are killed, they will be martyrs. If Mengsk is killed and his unproven son submits to the UED, it will make our conquest of the sector that much easier. And discredit his lineage."

Angelina scanned the documentation quickly. As she did, she noticed a name.

"...What's wrong?" asked Morales.

"Serena Calabas is on the list," said Angelina.

"She is the sister of Edward Calabas, our closest ally, and a valuable commander," said Mark. "Our judgment is that she could provide a sense of continuity-"

"She sold us out!" snapped Angelina. "This woman sold out the Confederacy to join up with pirates and fringe yokels. At least Arcturus had his family killed before he betrayed us! Serena is the reason all this happened. Without her, Mengsk wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near Tarsonis.

"Why the hell is she getting out of jail free when she committed treason?"

"Because she is a member of the Old Families and they are, for now, useful to us," said Mark flatly. "There is no other reason."

Hammer chuckled at this. "Yeah, if you weren't fighting for the right of rich assholes to get off scotfree, what were you fighting for?"

Angelina almost put a hand to her pistol she wasn't allowed to have. Mark noticed the movement. "Why you-"

A hand went to her shoulder, as Duran appeared. "Calm yourself, Angelina. I doubt the captain would appreciate a shootout in his briefing room."

Angelina glanced back.

Mark looked annoyed. "Duran. You're late."

"I apologize, Captain," said Duran. "I was held up by an accident in the hanger bay."

"The new conscripts?" asked Mark.

That was right, Mark had been bringing in lots of new locals. He seemed to mostly control units from within the sector. Then again, the UED seemed to prefer using local forces whenever possible. Saved on cash.

Angelina was the one to run them.

"Yes," said Duran. "One of the new engineers was drunk on duty."

"Have him shot, then burn every bit of alcohol on this ship," said Mark, voice cold.

Silence reigned.

"That may not be a... popular decision, Captain," said Morales, who never got to actually do her job. Instead, she was just one more combat commander. "As your morale officer, I recommend-"

"I was willing to tolerate the recreational use of alcohol before now. Purely because I was assured it would not interfere with operations," said Mark. "Those assurances have proven hollow."

Mark seemed to desire a world of professional heroism without any of the fun or joy that kept getting in the way of it. At least, that was the best read Angelina could get on him. "Why don't you let me handle this, Captain Mark?"

"You have a better plan?" asked Mark.

"One of my primary jobs after my promotion was straightening out garrisons that had gone to hell," said Angelina, reflecting that immediate executions could give the wrong impression. "After Korhal most of the best officers quit or were assassinated. So a lot of people with no real skills got the job.

"If I have to burn all the alcohol as a bargaining chip, a warning should handle things."

"Shouldn't I handle this?" asked Morales. "I mean, I was assigned as the Morale Officer."

"This is disciplinary action, ain't it?" asked Hammer.

"Lieutenant Morales, you will descend to the planet and establish an observation post. Prepare for Duran's operation," said Mark. "Hammer, you'll land with Duran. Angelina, once you've settled these disputes, you'll await the signal."

"And what will you be doing?" asked Angelina.

"The most daunting of all tasks," said Mark. "Socializing with the enemy."

"You..." Morales halted. "You're not actually going down to the party, are you?"

"It is a meeting, and Umoja makes a point of having channels open to everyone. Naturally, the UED cannot afford to refuse to negotiate without appearing unreasonable," said Mark.

"We're going to blow the place to hell. With the Umoja Government's approval," said Hammer.

"And if anyone claims you were working for me, I need only point to the pictures taken," said Mark. "Dismissed." And he strode out.

"That guy is nuts," said Morales.

"Pretty cool, though," said Hammer.

Angelina withheld judgment. Why had that girl been so vacant-eyed. And how had no one noticed her?

* * *

For his part, William Mark stroke into his office and found Alexei Stukov looking over maps. Glancing up, Alexei clasped his hands, before glancing to the vessel behind Mark.

"Is it done, Captain?"

"Yes, Vice Admiral, it is," said Mark. "I have suppressed the memories Nova Terra has with her home life to the deepest part of her mind. The same has been done to her emotional associations. While she is likely aware of her connections to her old life, she is the perfect Dominion agent. At present, her consciousness is wholly suppressed."

"And the other part?" asked Alexei.

Mark glanced to where Nova Terra was standing stock still. Subverting, her mind had been a gradual process. He'd made an impression and worked his will into her own so that he could activate and deactivate her at will. Once he'd done that, he'd needed only to put in certain instructions, like coding a machine.

Though Mark was far better at manipulation than coding. To test his control, he'd had her deliberately radiate an aura that allowed them to go unnoticed. Though Angelina had noticed her presence. "If she's ever in the same room as Arcturus Mengsk, you will be sent a psychic signal. You only need to send an affirmative. She will be bombarded with such memories and emotions as to drive her into a murderous rage.

"More than sufficient to end threat to humanity."

"Of course, the systems is wholly reliant on one of us being alive to activate that signal," noted Alexei. "Dugalle is not as young as he once was, so he won't be able to create it."

"If you wish, I could bring her down with me," said Mark.

"Well, she might make a fetching date," noted Alexei thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't do that, Stukov," said a figure in the shadows.

Mark looked up to where he stood, sitting with hands clasped. Nelson was there, having gone beneath the radar. This operation had been his own idea.

"Nelson, what brings this up?" asked Alexei.

"If the operation succeeds, we won't need an assassin," said Nelson. "If it fails, they'll be on guard, and she might botch it. And if she were to initiate her attack before the attack, it might put them on their guard. It will also compromise our deniability.

"Sometimes, it is best to have an ace in the hole. I'd keep her on the vessel, for now." He paused. "...Mark, if you wish, I could go down in your stead."

Mark shook his head. "I'm more likely to survive it, Nelson. And it is unlikely we'll face any serious combat."

Nelson smiled. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

And he tossed Mark the sword Nelson had given him. Mark caught the sheath as it came. "Thank you."

Then he sent a command to Nova.

She would return to her quarters and 'awaken' unaware of anything that happened. The operation had been a complete success. Still, which classic was that quote from?

No matter. Mark was looking forward to this.

* * *

Arcturus Mengsk was not looking forward to this.

Not the trap, he'd actually put his pieces together pretty well. Everything was in place to turn the Umojan's own scheme against them. No, it was the meeting he was going to have to have. Julia Pasteur was waiting for him, the mother of his child.

What could he say?

He'd hardly seen her since the assassination of his family. It hadn't been a good meeting and then...

Well, things had escalated.

Mengsk had told himself that making contact with them was dangerous, but that had been an excuse. He'd been almost completely absent from their lives, and now he, the Emperor, was returning.

Well, at least there would be an assassination attempt.

Maybe he and Valerian could bond via mowing down hordes of enemy marines or something. Oh wait, that would just be stupid. If Arcturus Mengsk was facing an army of marines with no backup, he'd hide in a ditch. If he had to fight, he'd shoot the commander in the back and make a run for it.

"Emperor, we're nearing Umojan now," said Serena, glancing up.

Serena had not been happy with the plan. Or, at least, she had objected. But not as strenuously as Mengsk had expected. He doubted the old Serena ever would have tolerated this kind of scheme.

Mengsk missed those days. "Good work, Serena. Any communication?"

"None yet," said Serena.

And, at last, they came to the world f Umoja. It was radiant and green with many flowing rivers and only one ocean. Serena looked at it and sighed dramatically. "Look at that. Umojan, one of the most beautiful worlds in the whole Koprolu Sector. Vast fields of grass, towering mountains, huge forests. All grown with the blood of the people they've sent into endless civil war."

"Come now, Serena. All of us have to survive in one way or another," said Mengsk.

"The tiger and the tapeworm both survive by feasting on others," said Serena. "We only call one of those animals a parasite, however.

"This will be a decade remembered for ages afterward.

"We have destroyed the Overmind and the Confederacy. Now we will bring the Umojan Protectorate to its knees."

And there was the danger and power of Serena Calabas. She was not a follower of Arcturus Mengsk, but of the Dominion as a whole. Though she was also a good friend, or so Mengsk hoped.

He was paranoid still, but not as much as in the old days. Perhaps that was a weakness?

"Commander, we're picking up the signal." said an ensign. "Then it appears Kerrigan's infiltration was a success."

"How did you get all those broods past the Umojan sensors anyway?" asked Tychus Findlay, suddenly. He had not been briefed on the operation owing to transport issues. One of the elevators had malfunctioned, and he'd been trapped in it for two hours. This sort of thing happened when you were using a new warp drive.

"Simple enough," said Mengsk. "Ever since it was discovered that the zerg operate using a psionic hive mind. The best way to detect them was by their unique energy signature. A sort of psionic crackle that connects them all. Since they are organic, they don't show up on most scanners. Thus why they remained undetected by the sector for so long.

"The Psi Disruptor operates by disrupting that energy, throwing the broods into chaos.

"Daggoth, however, initiated certain refinements with the zerg. First, to ensure that they could operate more effectively without the disruptor. While they still needed direction, they could improvise a bit on their own. And larger clusters of them can give limited commands.

"Umojan is a planet that has vast numbers of unpopulated areas. Once their attention was on us, Kerrigan ordered her zerg to the low population areas. Which, coincidently, is where the Psi Emitter is set up.

"The zerg were all given simple instructions:

"Land, make hive clusters, avoid detection at all cost. With Kerrigan initiating loose control over any problem areas, have bypassed Umojan's scanners. We're pouring billions of zerg onto the planet's surface, and they don't even know it." Then he turned to Serena. "Get in contact with Carolina Davis, tell her to stand ready with the evacuation fleets."

"Commander, we're receiving a signal from Umojan." said an ensign.

"Patch it through to my personal screen," said Serena.

"Battlecruiser Medea, you are not cleared to advance any into Umojas atmosphere." said a voice.

"Told you so," said Tychus. Though Mengsk thought this was premature, to say the least.

"There must be some mistake. We were invited here to meet with the Umojan Ruling Council," said Serena Calabas.

"Arcturus Mengsk was invited along with his personal entourage." said the ensign. "However, a heavy fleet of warships is more than was expected."

"The Emperor is fighting a war. Were he to take a private ship, he would be shot down," said Serena.

"Umoja is a secure location and neutral territory." said the person on the other end. "We will provide a vessel for him and his entourage to descend in as was done before the formation of the Dominion. However, your warships are not welcome."

Serena sighed. "...Very well then, we've made a long trip for nothing.

"We'll inform the Dominion public that Umoja has no interest in negotiation. I'm sure it will go down well. Ensign, signal the fleet, and take us out of orbit.

"Unless you'd like to change your mind."

There was silence on the other end. "...Please hold."

Mengsk might have known she'd do something to throw off the best-laid plans. "Serena, what are you doing?"

"Having some fun," said Serena. "I've been waiting for this since Valhalla V." Ah yes, the battle with Alan Schezar. That had been a bloody conflict, to say the least.

And just like that, things went off the rails.

Soon enough, Ailin Pasteur appeared before Serena Calabas. Though Mengsk was out of sight of the camera, so that was good. He decided to only step in if things got out of hand. "Commander Serena Calabas, your reputation proceeds you. I am Ailin Pasteur."

"Ailin Pasteur?" asked Serena, leaning back thoughtfully. "Now that is a name with many things associated with it. Would you be the man who engineered the Guild Wars? In so doing, leaving billions to die in squalor for a war that achieved nothing? The man who started Korhal's rebellion and then didn't provide any air support. Thus leading to the decimation of the planet?

"Somehow, I imagined you'd be taller."

This was going to be good.

Ailin went still. "...Patch me through to Arcturus."

"No," said Serena flatly.

"What?" said Ailin.

"No," said Serena. "I don't take orders from you, Ailin.

"Arcturus Mengsk is the official head of state of the Terran Dominion. He represents the interests of most of the population of this sector. He is also officially recognized by a race of psionic gods.

"He is not yours to jerk around like the help.

"If you wanted the Emperor of the Terran Dominion to come to visit you, you are obligated to roll out the red carpet. If you didn't want to do that, you should have simply had a chat with him over a communications relay. They do exist."

Well, actually, Ailin deserved to hear every word of that. Mengsk decided to wait a bit longer.

"...Is that official Dominion policy, now?" asked Ailin.

Serena brought up a picture on her screen that she'd prepared in advance. It was of a siege tank on an entire field of them. "Is this an Umojan tank?"

Ailin shifted. "...I am not an expert on weaponry."

"Oh, I see," said Serena. "You see, I've checked with numerous authorities, and they assure me that they are. And that these goliaths are also of Umoja make. Do you know where I found them?

"In Alan Schezar's encampment.

"I lost thousands, tens of thousands of men to weapons like these. Men with families, friends, hopes, and dreams. And the number is far higher among the Dominion military as a whole."

This was... not good.

Serena was supposed to smile and pretend she liked the bastard as Mengsk had for years. Not just tear up the script and accuse him of selling weapons to the other side. Except they had done it, Mengsk knew they had done it. He had proof enough for a convinction. He'd just downplayed it because...

Why had he downplayed it? To maintain the status quo, Mengsk supposed. To continue the pretense of diplomacy. What was that pretense really worth, though, if Umoja was actively trying to destroy him? Mengsk wasn't sure, but he'd wager it was between 'absolutely nothing' and 'very little.'

Whatever the answer. Ailin seemed to be on the back foot, racing. "The Umojan Protectorate did supply the Kel'Morians during the Guild Wars. They were sold to numerous anti-Confederate groups.

"We cannot be held responsible for every gun we produce."

"Fair enough," said Serena. "In any case, I shall be plain. I don't trust you, Ailin Pasteur. I think that if I send the Emperor down to Umoja, he'll be murdered."

"You seem to have confused Umoja with your own family." snapped Ailin.

Serena said nothing for a moment, drinking in the broken mask.

Mengsk knew there was some complicated reason he should be cutting the channel. But it occurred to him that he didn't care. Besides, watching Umoja deal with someone saying the truth might be entertaining.

Mengsk suppressed satisfaction and moved forward to appear on the screen. "Serena, enough, I'll handle this." He couldn't actually abort the operation now. Not without leaving Kerrigan to hang, and that was not something he was willing to do a second time. It was much like his other-self. That proud and arrogant bastard who felt entitled to the universe and nearly got it at Tarsonis. "I apologize for that, Pasteur. However, you must realize that public opinion of Umoja is not high. Many among my commanding officers opposed this venture.

"I am willing to take whatever ship you provide."

Ailin flinched at that. Up until now, he'd probably been assuming that Mengsk was having Serena say that. The man had loathed Arcturus for not playing into his hands willingly. Eventually, Ailin recovered. "...Very well then, Emperor. I will dispatch a gun cutter to your location. Pasteur out."  
Mengsk cut the channel. "Serena, that was discourteous."

"We're about to launch a full-scale invasion of his entire planet," said Serena. "Courtesy is all but a moot point by this stage. I just want Umoja to know why this is happening when it does happen."

"Send word to Valerian and the other ships," said Mengsk. "Tell them that my son is in command until we return. Mr. Findlay, report to him at once." Best not to have the entire family trigger the trap.

"I gotcha," said Tychus.

Standing up, both of them made their way to the hanger bay. As they waited for word on the Umojan vessel, Serena looked to Arcturus. "Oh, Arcturus."

"Yes?" asked Mengsk.

"Does Valerian know what you're doing to his homeworld?" asked Serena.

Mengsk said nothing.

"I'll take that as a no," said Serena.

Mengsk would explain things later. For now, Umojan needed to be removed from the equation. "We will do whatever we must to save humanity. Our responsibility is too great to do any less."

The die was cast.


	7. Umoja

**Chapter Seven: Umoja**

The inside of the Gun Cutter hummed as they descended down toward the skies of Umoja.

Serena checked through the plans, wondering if she'd made any mistakes. The vessel was packed to maximum capacity with equipment and elite marines. The best in the fleet, actually. Beyond, in the skies far above, the Dominion Military was preparing. Their plan for the greatest evacuation in human history and the biggest hustle.  
Dropships were mustering by the border.

And Emperor Mengsk looked oddly conflicted.

Serena sighed. "Are you alright, Arcturus?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine," said Arcturus. "This meeting was going to have to happen eventually. I might as well get it over with."

"Whatever you say," said Serena.

The Gun Cutter went down across the green fields of Umoja. As they did, Serena saw several cities as well as military bases. She wondered if and when the prophesied attack would come. If it didn't, their precaution would have been a preemptive strike.

Serena reminded herself that Umoja more than had it coming. If they hadn't betrayed the Dominion, Schezar would have had no choice but to make terms. The terrans would have been fully united against the Overmind. A lot of people would still be alive.

So as long as they focused only on military targets. They minimized longterm damage; they were not like the Confederacy. Then again, that was a low bar to clear.

In either event, it was too late to go back now.

The doors opened, and they moved down the plant, accompanied by many, many marines. The neo-steel, portable defenses, were kept in reserve—no sense in breaking secrecy. Looking out, Serena saw a pleasant-looking, elaborate residence. It was made of brick instead of neo-steel, and there were gardens and fields of flowers.  
How impractical. Even on Tarsonis, people never made things from brick.

And then Serena noticed a man at the gates, waiting for them. He had no guards but wore a sword at his side. He was built like a Greek God and stood with the discipline to nod respectfully as they came forward.

"Emperor Mengsk, we've awaited your arrival," he said. "My name is William Mark; it's an honor to make your acquaintance."

Serena felt for her gun as Mengsk did not show his surprise. "William Mark? I must say I'm surprised to find you on Umojan."

"We've been attempting to negotiate their entry into the UED for some time," said William. "Since there was a meeting, I thought it would be good to meet my enemy in person."

Mengsk smiled at Serena's surprise. "I hope you don't expect an easy surrender."

"Of course not," said Mark as the gates opened. "The human spirit is not one that can be tamed, only channeled.

"Still, perhaps we should go indoors. I only just arrived myself."

"With no guards?" asked Mengsk.

"Of course not," said Mark. "One does not traditionally bring an honor guard to social occasions."

Mengsk motioned to the soldiers, and they put up their guns.

Then they entered.

Within was a very beautiful entryway with gardens on either sides. All sorts of the strange and beautiful plants were around it. It was something like the Gardens of the Conclave had been, albeit far less complete. Serena remembered those, and dearly wished she'd had time to see more of them in better times.

At some point when all this blood and death had ended, she could retire. She would have liked to walk them without fear of alien gods. But it was all ashes, and the people of Aiur had fled to other worlds. It did not seem now that anyone would live in Aiur in Serena's lifetime, let alone rebuild those gardens. She wondered if anyone now knew what exactly had gone into them. Perhaps there were schematics?

It didn't matter.

Arcturus and Serena made their way into what seemed a party, much like Serena had gone too many times. Then she'd been one more disposable women to be used as breeding stock. Now she was an accomplished general, and yet nothing seemed to change. Different words were used for the same abuses of power in new form.

One man congratulated another on his tax-deductible contributions to charity. Another on achieving a pay raise. A third on doing such an excellent job with his business. Euphemisms in place of morality.

What hadn't changed was that everyone was still trying to put the knife in.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Serena no longer felt bad about what they were doing. If no one threw another party for aristocrats for the duration of the universe, it would be too soon. She and Arcturus would drown these spoiled aristocrats in their own wine.

And for the first time in her life, Serena understood true hatred.

It was a cold thing, not shouting or screaming, demanding no immediate action. No, it was a mindset, a determination to burn everything to the ground. To be willing to hurt herself to hurt these smug and high-handed people. People who had destroyed whole worlds rather than change how they did business.

"Julia," said Arcturus Mengsk.

Serena looked and saw a woman who might have once been very beautiful. But she was walking with a cane, despite being only middle-aged. Her skin showed signs of treatment. She looked at Arcturus with resentment. "Arcturus."

For a moment, Arcturus Mengsk stayed silent. "...I should have come back to meet you far earlier."

"It's a little late for that," said Julia Pasteur bitterly.

"I know," said Mengsk. "However, the opportunity has passed. For what it is worth, I intend to try to make up for what time has been lost."

Julia Pasteur shifted and looked to Serena. "Who is this?"

"I am Commander Serena Calabas of the Dominion Fleet," replied Serena, offering a hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you," said Julia, eyeing her with suspicion.

Did she believe Serena to be Arcturus' mistress? What an utter misreading. Serena had a far deeper relationship than something as superficial as marriage. They worked together in the same office, after all. Which with Arcturus was a far more intimate relationship. Sex was just a luxury to the man, while power was his true goal, albeit for the betterment of mankind.

"Serena, this is Julia Pasteur, my wife," said Arcturus quickly. He was making a point.

"Arcturus..." said Julia, shifting.

"For all intents and purposes," said Mengsk quickly. "Events conspired that things could never be made official. But, you are the mother of my legitimate heir, so it is only natural."

"Of course," said Julia.

Arcturus had probably realized he'd said something wrong. The man was a brilliant socializer, but he had no true talent for relating to people beyond use. "Julia, you look far better than when we last met."

"I have been using some new treatments. Where is Valerian?" asked Julia, looking around in suspicion.

"I've posted him on the flagship above," admitted Mengsk. "I don't want to have the entire royal family of my empire in one place."

"Ah, yes, of course," said Julia. "Well, Father will be disappointed, I'm sure. He was looking forward to seeing his grandson.

"Serena Calabas, I've heard a great deal about you.

"They say you led charges on Sunken Colonies on Mar Sara."

"Led is too strong a word. I merely gave the order and was in the line," said Serena. "I think all commanders should do it for their first mission. It makes them appreciate the effect their orders have.

"Though I haven't done anything of the sort since Antiga Prime."

"You taught my son, I'm told," said Julia.

"Taught may be the wrong word," said Serena flatly.

"Yes, he was quite descriptive," said Julia, shifting. "Tell me, are you married?"

"No, and I probably never will be," admitted Serena. "There are more than enough hostile forces in the universe in need of utter destruction. My only marriage is to the Dominion itself.

"And I assure you, that is far larger than every one of us.

"Even Arcturus is disposable."

"I see," said Julia. "Well, perhaps we should meet the other guests."

"This is a somewhat sparse reception, don't you think?" asked Arcturus suddenly.

Serena realized this was the case. Yes, there were plenty of businessmen, but not nearly enough to fill the room. She wondered if Julia knew what was happening. Probably not.

"Father wanted to keep this small scale, in light of the recent crisis." was what Julia said.

"Of course," said Arcturus.

Serena broke off from the two of them as they went and mingled. Julia seemed to enjoy it, oddly enough. Mengsk, at the very least, was able to pretend to enjoy it.  
Personally, Serena looked out the window, waiting impatiently for the shooting to start.

"Serena Calabas," said William, coming to stand next to her.

"Captain William Mark of the UED," said Serena. She realized he was as close to tolerable company as she was likely to find. "I hope you don't expect our discussion to be without tension. You are invading my home."

"We prefer the term liberation," admitted Mark. "In truth, however, the Dominion was never our original target. Our operations were meant to take control of the Confederacy. Then we would have utilized its resources to destroy the Overmind."

"And having come all this way, you decided to invade the people who killed it, instead?" guessed Serena, finding it too absurd not to be true.

"More or less," admitted Mark. "The Ruling Council's orders were very clear. However, we are well aware that this situation is highly unfortunate. We'd prefer to negotiate a cessation of hostilities."

Serena smiled politely. "You may feel free to leave Dominion space anytime you want."

"I think we both know that is not an option," said Mark with a shrug. "We were sent here to secure this sector, and we cannot leave until we do so. Our duty binds us to this place."

"And how precisely do you intend to deal with both the protoss and the zerg if you defeat us?" asked Serena, curious as to his answer. "Do you think that you'll be able to defeat the entire sector singlehandedly."

"Actually, yes," said Mark.

Serena didn't see an easy was to respond to that. However, Mark was eyeing her curiously and she felt suddenly self-conscious. "Tell me, why was it you turned on your government?"

"The Confederacy?" asked Serena, trying to think of a reason NOT to turn on it. "They wanted to bring me up on criminal charges for doing my job despite their efforts to sabotage me.

"So, I killed them all."

"A simplified account, I am sure," said Mark.

"More or less," admitted Serena. "I've spent the last few years fighting nonstop against one enemy after another. The UED will go the way of the Overmind and the Confederacy, I assure you."

"You underestimate our fleets," said Mark.

Serena shrugged. "It isn't your fleets, that is the decisive factor.

"You cannot control an unwilling populace indefinitely. The Confederacy tried it, and they were not the first. Britannia, the EU before them, the Chinese Communists, all of them sought to crush down the will of the people. All of them broke and are but a bad memory now.

"The Dominion has popular support. And even if you destroy our fortresses and ships, the Dominion will live on. The UED has no history here and no rightful claim. What founding myth will the puppet state you set up have?

"That you came in here guns blazing and toppled our legitimate government? Solved some problems we were fixing anyway?

"No.

"Even if you win, Captain Mark, you will be fighting here until the day you die. And after you die, how long do you think the occupation will last? It's a long back to Earth. How many fresh shipments of new troops is the UED going to send in before they give up?"

Mark had no answer to that. Serena had more to say as well. "Also, you've made no secret that your plan is to conquer the Dominion then everyone else. The laws of the balance of power are a reliable measurement. Once you topple the Dominion, you will make enemies of everyone else.

"When the Dominion became dominant, the very people who supported our rise tried to put the knife in. And we had popular support.

"This campaign of yours is doomed.

"Your Iron Fist is being plunged into salt water. It will rush, and any water it picks up will slip through its fingers."

Mark shifted and then checked his watch. "...Excuse me."

Turning, Mark departed, looking somewhat shaken.

Serena saw him departing on a speeder. Turning, she made her way over to where Mengsk was speaking with Ailin. As she did, she made several calls. "Captain Mark just left on a speeder. I'd love to think that it was because of my own eloquence, but, realistically, he had better things to do.

"Sir?"

Mengsk nodded. "Right, have our men stand ready."

"Emperor Arcturus," said a voice over Arcturus' personal communicator.

"What is it?" asked Mengsk.

"We've picked up multiple gunships descending toward our location," said a man. "They're bearing the symbol of the Confederacy of Man."

"I see," said Mengsk, as gasps came from nearby people. "Serena, you are in command."

"How could you know of this?" asked Ailin.

"I had long-range sensors installed on the Guncutter, in case," said Mengsk. "It was a rush job, but it seemed it was necessary. Ailin, I recommend you and the other guests enter your safe house immediately."

Ailin looked to one of his security personnel, then nodded. "...Right, yes, of course."

Serena raised a communicator and spoke. "Alright, men, listen up! I want the portable neo-steel shields set up on all the windows! Activate the shield transmitter and prepare to defend this manor against all comers!"

"...You're very prepared for all of this," said Ailin.

"I believe I made it perfectly clear how much I trusted you," said Serena.

Then she started preparing for battle. A few minutes later, word of the first zerg attacks came through. History truly did rhyme, didn't it?


	8. The Fall of Umoja

**Chapter Eight: The Fall of Umoja**

The green hills of Umoja rolled out beneath Mark. Gazing out the window, he saw a distant city with zerg flying down upon it. Yet he detected a careful nature to their movement. He also noticed another thing. Dominion dropships were evacuating civilians with practiced ease. No attempt was being made to take them out.

As Mark reached out with his thoughts, he sensed the combat. The Dominion troops were establishing checkpoints the zerg were not attacking. In fact, the zerg seemed to be prioritizing Umojan troops wherever possible. And they were avoiding areas where only the Dominion was present.

Suspicion grew in Mark's mind, but he arrived before any more thought could be put to it.

As the dropship landed, William Mark stepped out of the transport vessel and looked over the base. Men were even now defending the bunkers from incoming waves of zerg. Missile turrets had been set up and were unleashing their payload. At the same time, the dropships were being sent south to establish a secondary base.

Mentally, he reinforced the wills of his men and moved forward. As he did, he sensed an Umojan base beginning to fail. Sending his will, he pressed them to fight to the last and redirected a dropship flight to evac them.

It was all very convenient for Mengsk.

Samir Duran was waiting before him with the rest of the officers, Angelina excluded. "Good morning, Duran," said Mark.

"Captain Mark, this is an unexpected pleasure," said Samir. "To what do we owe your esteemed presence?"

"I decided I'd best return to the front," said Mark, remembering Serena's dire predictions. They had hit a chord, and he calculated that something must be done to gain victory. "There are... unforeseen problems ahead."

"Well, whatever they are," said Duran. "We've located what we are seeking. Would you care to see it before we commence with the destruction?"

Mark nodded, and they walked.

Some ways to the north, the Psi Disruptor stood at the ready. It was a large building of dishes and arrays. Mark found that his senses were more difficult to use, just looking at it. He could only imagine what it would be like with it activated.

"So, this is the Psi Disruptor then?" asked Mark.

"Yes, a creation of some personal pride on my part," said Duran. "I commissioned its use, you know."

"And now you want to destroy it?" guessed Mark.

"Well, the purpose of creation is to serve a function," said Duran with an odd somber look. "Once it has no further use, it should be scrapped for parts. When I made this, controlling the zerg directly as your plan was a pipe dream.

"It was invaluable to stemming their advances.

"Now, however, the war is turning against the zerg. And it is an obstacle, rather than an asset."

"Captain Mark," said Lieutenant Morales.

"Lieutenant Morales?" asked Mark, mentally sending his mind to direct some wraith fighters. They caught a flight of overlords and obliterated them.

"Captain, our sensors are tracking zerg signals in every direction," said Morales. "It appears that the zerg are launching an invasion. They are converging on the Psi Disruptor now."

"It's not just us," said Mark. "They have launched a simultaneous invasion of Umoja. They are striking at their military bases even now. I've sent out a warning to the Umojan defense forces, and they are mobilizing.

"However, I believe they will be overrun shortly." Even now, he sensed some of the Umojan bases falling. A wave of zerg overran them, killing military personnel with ruthless ease. Yet in other places, they were holding out.

"Fine, let's blow the Disruptor and get the hell out of here," said Hammer over the com.

"Negative, Sergeant," said Mark. "We will eradicate the zerg in this location before we do anything of the sort. Doing so will assist our allies in the Umojan Protectorate.

"Leave the Disruptor intact for now. We may need it." Looking at the Psi Disruptor, he felt a slight burning sensation. Could it truly disrupt a tactical empath?

"Understood, sir," said Morales.

Duran spoke up at this point. "Captain, if we focus on destroying all of the hives in this area, we may be able to neutralize these zerg without too much trouble."

"What makes you say that?" asked Morales. "And what do you mean hives?"

"I believe that the zerg here have been here for some time, a day, at least. The swarm has the capacity to create a considerable infestation silently. They did much the same thing on Antiga Prime and Char Sara.

"More importantly, there is no cerebrate here. I've learned to recognize the peculiar quality of the zerg hive mind, and it is weak here. I believe we are facing the Queen of the zerg."

Mark nodded and reached out, sensing through the mossy hills. Finding a valley, he noticed a considerable hive, one erected in haste. It was a nexus of psionic energy. "...There is a zerg hive setting down just over the next ridge. However, they have no colonies on it. Sergeant Hammer, take your forces and set up siege mode on the cliffs. Pummel them into dust. Lieutenant Duran, accompany her with your marines as an escort.

"Aim for the hive first."

"Yes, sir!" said Hammer enthusiastically. "We'll blow them to smithereens!"

Duran just nodded and moved off.

Off Hammer's tanks went with an escort of marines. They moved along the fields and began scaling into highlands. As they did, Mark sensed the zerg running to intercept them and nudged the men to alertness. Then he raised the com. "Lieutenant Angelina, this is Captain Mark. Report your situation."

"We've been stalemated," said Hammer. "The Dominion have serious forces set up with heavy defenses. There is so way we'll be able to attack it directly.

"Mengsk saw us coming, I guess.

"We've set up defenses so they won't be able to stage a breakout."

"Are there any zerg near your location?" asked Mark, sensing north to find a large hive upon the cliffs. Hammer defeated the zerg attack and set up her siege tanks at the ready. At the same time, her marines forming a defensive line around her.

"There are some a way away," said Angelina. "They're attacking some Umojan bases, doing pretty well for themselves." By now, the bombardment had begun, and the hive was being smashed with siege shells. The zerg rushed to defend, but had to scale up the cliffs and were faced with gauss fire the whole time.

"Attack them at once," said Mark. "Relieve Umoja's forces and destroy the zerg. Aim for the hives, if possible. It may throw the zerg into disarray." The hive was destroyed, and Mark immediately sensed the nexus die.

As it did, the zerg fell into disarray, and the massacre began. Duran made contact with triumph. "Just as I thought, this brood can't operate without its primary hive cluster."

"Well done, Duran," said Mark. "Resume your attack and exterminate the disorganized broods."

"Ultralisks coming in now!" said Lieutenant Morales.

"Siege tanks," said Mark. "Focus your efforts on the ultralisks."

Mark looked up to where the massive creatures were coming at them. With them were a vast tide of zerglings with hydralisks behind. But he'd arrayed his siege tanks too well, and many were reduced to bloody meat in moments. Gaussfire mowed them down, and as they neared, the bunkers flamethrowers were unleashed.

Moving forward, he saw one of the bunkers being smashed before him. Drawing his sword, Mark called up the rearguard who had been facing the hive Hammer destroyed. They rushed forward to shore up the coming breach but stood unsteady. These men were Umojan soldiers, unused to combat.

"Stand your ground," said Mark. "We are the Hand of Humanity! We shall not fall!" Bolstering their courage, the bunker broke, and then they fought.

Moving forward, Mark stepped aside from a ultralisks blades and cleaved through it. The beast fell dead, even as he slashed through the coming zerglings. With him, firebats unleashed flames around him, burning them. Even as they did, the marines fired into the enemy forces.

Glancing upwards, Mark witnessed a tide of guardians coming toward them. As he cut down two hydralisks, he called upon his wraith squadrons. They flew forward, firing missiles en masse and meeting the guardians. Mutalisks went to meet them, and the battle was joined. Yet the guardians fired their acid gobs into the defense line, widening it.

However, soon more wraiths arrived from Umoja and turned the tide. The flyers crumpled and were swept away. However, Mark sensed many people dead. Even as the enemy was driven off, he saw new troops descending from on high. Battlecruisers were descending now.

"Captain Mark?" asked Stukov over the com. "I'm pleased you aren't dead."

"Vice-Admiral Stukov, this is an unexpected pleasure," said Mark. "How may I help you?"

"Admiral Dugalle noticed the zerg converging on Umoja. They ordered us to reinforce you," said Stukov. "What is the situation?"

"Our enemy is numerous. But poorly organized," said Mark, sensing the destruction of another hive by Stukov. Angelina had cooperated well with the Umojans at the same time. "I believe it may be possible to eradicate these broods. We need only cooperate with the Umoja Defense forces."

"Unfortunately, that may not be an option," said Stukov. "It seems that the Umoja leaders are in a state of panic. They turned their planetary defense over to the Dominion rather quickly. And the Dominion has deemed the situation untenable.

"Even as we speak, they are initiating a mass evacuation of Umoja's population.

"Coincidentally, this means that we are in no position to fire on any of the Emperor's ships. Were you able to assassinate him?"

"No, the enemy stalemated us, and a prolonged engagement seemed untenable," said Mark. "I retasked Angelina to help against the invasion."

"And what of your other mission?" asked Stukov.

"In progress as we speak," said Mark, glancing at the Psi Disruptor. "I chose to delay it until after we broke the back of the zerg invasion."

"That may be more difficult than you imagine. More zerg are arriving as we speak," said Stukov. "Without cooperation from Umojan, this world is untenable.

"I'm dispatching reinforcements to shore up your power. Stukov out."

Mark nodded and opened a channel to Morales. "Lieutenant Morales, you have a report for me?"

"Yes sir, we've located another major zerg hive cluster," said Morales. "It's situated on a cliffside with no way up, that's where all those mutalisks are coming from. They've landed a lot of spore colonies."

"There is no possible way all this could have been set up in a few hours," mused Mark. "It must be as Duran suspected. Someone created all these hives well in advance."

"Sir?" asked Morales.

"I will call upon my air wings, of course," said Mark.

Then he got to it. Soon enough, the UED's fighter flights were unleashed. Striking at a single point in the line, the wraiths unleashed their lasers. Ordinarily, wraiths were unsuitable for assaulting air defenses. However, Mark judged that the time saved would save more lives in the longterm. Through sheer numbers, a hole would be broken in the enemy defenses.

"Lieutenant Duran, are you finished?" asked Mark.

"The brood is eradicated, Captain," said Mark.

"Good," said Mark. "Vice-Admiral Stukov is dispatching reinforcements to your location. Among them is a company of goliaths. When they arrived, I want you to move north and eradicate the hive there." Many of the wraiths had been shot down. But the air defenses were broken, and the hive was being destroyed.

Mark opened a com. "Angelina, give me a status report at once."

"We waxed the zerg hive, but the Umojans just up and fled like a bunch of cowards," said Angelina. "Left in Dominion dropships too. By the time we finished there, more of them were heading for our defenses.

"We had to break the encirclement.

"Mengsk is gone, alongside the entire force. Calabas lucked out."

"I see," said Mark. "Well done. I want you to take a defensive position somewhere inconvenient for the zerg. Hold there until extraction. Pillage the Umojan armories if they haven't been extracted."

"Yes sir," said Angelina.

"Vice-Admiral, I need to know our chances?" asked Mark, sending out a transmission.

"In a prolonged engagement?" asked Stukov. "I expect we'd be able to eradicate these broods in time, but it would be costly. Given that Umojan is effectively useless to us now. With the population fleeing, it isn't worth the risk.

"Secure the Psi Disruptor; my teams will be along shortly."

The battle continued for days afterward. Mark personally led an assault on another hive and broke it. That broke the assault in the region, and they carried out a full extermination. The Umojan forces they worked with proved a mixed bag. Some of them collapsed in on themselves, while others behaved with great valor. Even so, the Dominion evacuation rapidly eroded the UED's fighting power. Little by little, the zerg took control of the surface by virtue of outmaneuvering the defense line. The ground was forced to be ceded to avoid being outflanked.

Still, continued victories ensured they paid a high price for their advances.

At last, Mark moved to meet with Duran before the Psi Disruptor. Duran nodded at him. "Captain, we've secured the Psi Disrupter. Shall we plant the explosives on it?"

"Why to keen to destroy it?" asked Mark.

"Well, it might be a work of art, but art is a transient thing," said Duran. "One never appreciates something until it is gone."

And then ghosts appeared around them. Mark glanced up in surprise, unaware of how much the disruptor messed with his senses. One of them moved forward. "Lieutenant Duran, we're here to relieve you. We've come with orders from Admiral Stukov himself to facilitate the Disrupter's disassembly."

"Very well," said Duran with a nod, but there was a flicker of something in his mind. "Take it away. Captain, I'll be returning to the command ship presently."

"I'll wait with you, for now," said Mark. "The zerg may attempt another attack."

The two of them waited as the Psi Disruptor was disassembled and loaded onto a train track to be led away. Mark glanced to him. "Duran..."

"Yes?" asked Duran.

Mark considered what he wanted to say and shrugged. "Good work."

"Thank you, sir," said Duran.

The zerg had been dealt a bloody nose, and the Psi Disruptor was theirs. Yet Umoja had fallen.

"You know," said Duran. "I never liked the bastards."

Mark realized that he didn't care at all, beyond strategic concerns. They were probably going to betray the UED anyway.


	9. The Fragility of Evil

**Chapter Nine: The Fragility of Evil**

Sarah Kerrigan was in a good mood.

A very good mood.

Her plan to take Umojan had gone off almost completely without a hitch. Even as she made her way over the hill, he could see the UED pulling out. Civilians, military personnel, politicians, everyone was being evacuated. The plan had been laid out well in advance by Mengsk and Serena for maximum efficiency, and refugee stations had been set up.

Said stations already had installations set up to provide food, shelter, and employment to those within. Apparently Serena was very fixated on there being a bare minimum of civilian casualties. Of course, she'd had no such objection to military casualties, since the Umojan military was a potential problem.

And now Kerrigan owned the planet. She'd already begun setting up some new, primary hive clusters in various defensible locations. One of her favorites was an island in the center of a great lake, which would be very difficult to approach on land.

Even so, Kerrigan was painfully aware that Serena thought she could be controlled. Serena had even forced Kerrigan not to infest anyone, even military types. As if there was any real kind of humane warfare.

If that witch thought that Kerrigan would settle for being her subordinate, she was gravely mistaken. Her plans were already in motion, and Serena wouldn't be able to stop them. Kerrigan wondered what she ought to do with Serena when this was over? She was far too dangerous to leave alone, but killing her seemed to simple. Maybe infestation? She loved the idea of breaking her will, slowly but surely destroying her identity and making her belong to the Swarm and through it, Kerrigan.

All that would have to come after dealing with Daggoth and Kaloth, though.

And in the more immediate future the Psi Disruptor needed destroying. William Mark had interfered and caused her broods some serious problems by rallying the Umojan and using limited forces to gain a string of minor victories. Without Kaloth, she'd taken much higher losses than expected, which really was irritating to Kerrigan. Even so, it wasn't as though she needed Kaloth.

Fortunately, the UED was almost gone now. And the Psi Disruptor had been disassembled and was going along a set of rail lines toward a heavy transport. Certain transmissions claimed that they meant to destroy it, but Kerrigan didn't buy that. Nothing so valuable would be thrown away.

Even now, Kerrigan gazed at it in the high noon sun, the orange light glinting down over the terraformed badlands. The train was a series of flatbed cars, each with pieces of the disruptor. The entire thing was moving now, except for the foundation, which Kerrigan found somewhat impressive.

Reaching out with her mind, she saw Mark standing on one of the cars and speaking with Samir Duran.

"No doubt Vice-Admiral Stukov wants to analyze the data," said Mark. "There may be information in it that can benefit us, without posing a threat."

"I built the Psi Disruptor and had a part in every part of the design," said Duran with good humor. "I assure you, Captain, every inch of it is a threat."

"Yes, well, trust but verify," said Mark.

"Fair enough," said Duran. "Though the Confederacy preferred the latter."

The security was weak.

Kerrigan would handle this personally. Springing off the hill, she outstretched her spines to fly. Surging forward, she landed across the rail car from Mark and scattered the men standing by. Summoning a psi blade, she smiled.

"It's been a while, Captain Mark," said Kerrigan. It was time for her to achieve the first part of her revenge.

Mark blinked. "...I have no idea who you are."

"What?!" said Kerrigan. "We fought on Braxis." How could he not remember her?

"No, I fought a protoss on Braxis," said Mark. "I believe his name was Artanis or Aldaris or something to that effect. Didn't they recently have a civil war?"

"Not a very destructive one, or so Schezar reports," said Duran. "I did hear that one of their major leaders was assassinated, but the reports, it seems, were exaggerated. He faked his death to engineer a public confession from someone he distrusted."

Wait, Aldaris was alive? And how did the UED know this before her? "You dropped a nuclear missile on me!" said Kerrigan.

"...So there's no possibility you could narrow it down a bit?" said Mark.

Kerrigan shuddered in fury as his guards stood. "I...

"You..." Words failed her. "You know what, it doesn't matter. The UED made a terrible mistake by coming here. You'll soon learn that the swarm isn't something you can control or defeat."

"A great many alien races have made similar proclamations," said Mark. "We've outlived all of them.

"What makes you special, aside from dressing like a prostitute?"

Kerrigan surged forward with a roar, slashing at him. However, Duran interposed himself and caught the blade with a katana. For a moment, they were face to face as Duran held her at bay, one-handed. "I think you'd better let me handle this one, Captain. You've got a busy schedule, after all. It would be unfortunate if we lost command and control."

Mark laughed. "Fair enough."

And then Duran unleashed a flurry of energy. Kerrigan tried to resist it, but somehow she was thrown back off the train. Duran followed, and she ducked under a slash but felt the blade rake her cheek. Rolling away, she sent a wave of energy at Duran, who caught it in hand and dissipated it.

First Mark, then Serena, now him!

How had so many powerful psychics shown up so quickly! This was ridiculous! "So, you want to be the first to die.

"Fine, I don't mind wrecking Daggoth's plans on the way to finish him." Was what Kerrigan said.

Surging forward, Kerrigan unleashed flurries of blades, slashing and hacking. Yet Duran was always out of reach, and she always seemed just inches from victory. Her psi blade was always parried, her blades never struck.

At last, she struck with all at once, only for Duran to flip over her and slash down.

Kerrigan had to roll away and raise her psi blade to catch his katana. Duran frowned. "Hmm, terrans psionics, mixed with protoss techniques and zerg genetics. A powerful combination. However, your technique is... disappointing..."

"Don't presume to judge me, human!" roared Kerrigan, sending a psionic storm to knock him back. Even as she did, her hydralisk arose all around Duran, surging in. "Your infestation is nothing but a poor man's copy of the one that ascended me. And your psionic level was far lower than mine, to begin with.

"You don't stand a-"

Duran was gone, suddenly. Her hydralisks exploded into gore, and a katana was at her throat from behind. Blood seeped her neck. Glancing back, she saw Duran.

"Now I see," said Duran. "Your only motivation is satiating your wounded ego."

Kerrigan fell to one knee and knocked the blade aside, and she attacked him in a flurry. Yet Duran parried it effortlessly now, now even adjusting his stance. "You have no great cause to aspire to.

"No desire you want to achieve.

"You don't even care about victory.

"All that matters is that everyone knows how much better you are than them."

"You know nothing about me," said Kerrigan. "No one knows what hell I've been through."

"So says every whining human teenager," said Duran in amusement, disengaging. "What makes you special? I wonder, how many things have you lost on your glorious ego trip?

"Hmm, an alliance with Zeratul, an alliance with Kaloth and Daggoth, all the credibility you'd managed to build since your last humiliation...

"And what else?"

And then Duran passed her by. Kerrigan could hardly follow him, could hardly move, and then he was behind her. She looked back and saw Duran on one knee. Then she felt the pain.

"Oh yes, this fight," said Duran.

Agony shot through all of her limbs, and Kerrigan screamed as she fell forward. Her blades fell severed around her as her blood-soaked the ground. She tried to move her arms but realized they had been severed at the elbow. Moving to regenerate them, it took massive amounts of her power, and she managed to crawl away.

Turning around, Kerrigan saw Duran stepping over her severed limbs.

All of them.

Kerrigan spat out blood as a mere human, a human with an inferior psi level and inferior infestation walked forward. "You...

"How could you possibly have gotten this powerful?"

"I haven't," said Duran. "You've gotten weaker. Far weaker.

"You're nowhere near the level you were, even when you fought Mark, let alone Tassadar. Have you never wondered why it was you were more powerful than any other ghost? Was it just your blood? The random DNA code that resulted from your parents.

"No, it was your will.

"You refused to be bent to the Confederacy's will; you held on to aspects of who you were. Because of this, your mind and will were stronger than others. In the service of Mengsk, you fought for greater ideals. And your communion with the Overmind and the swarm allowed you to grow in strength.

"No one can win a battle without the will to win it. And really, do you have the will to win this battle?

"What is driving you at the moment? Other than general, all-purpose spite, and the desire not to be humiliated again? What do you actually care about, Kerrigan? What are you, other than the Overmind's failed experiment?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! WHAT ARE YOU?!" snarled Kerrigan. "You're a Lieutenant to every general, but no one's subordinate! You let others plan the battles, but they always unfold to your designs! You can't do anything for yourself! Samir Duran, the villain with a thousand faces but no identity!

"What have you ever done for yourself!

"What have you built for yourself!

"You sit back congratulating yourself on victories that you did nothing to earn!

"The only reason you're here on the UED's side now is that you HAD to take action. You HAD to get your hands dirty because there was no one left to cheat! What's the matter Duran, weren't you able to find some dark corner of the universe to slither into and disappear? But then you'd have to admit that you were just as pathetic as the Old Families you like to think yourself above!"

Duran was silent for a moment. Then he laughed in genuine amusement.. "...Sarah Kerrigan, I was setting the limits upon the stars when the waters of the universe had not yet come to pass. I was making war on God when humanity's universe was a pool of slime and earth. And as for slithering in the darkness...

"I LET THERE BE LIGHT!"

Stabbing down, he plunged his sword into Kerrigan's midriff, and she screamed in agony. As she did, she felt darkness, power incarnate pouring into her. Burning her flesh and tearing at her will, and she could do nothing.

And then Duran pulled out the sword. "Now then, I could kill you here and now. Fortunately for us both, however, I have a use for you. One that Daggoth may or may not have foreseen.

"The UED will conquer this sector. They will then seek to consolidate their hold.

"When that time comes, I will be in their good graces. Since you are presently associated with Mengsk, I think you could make excellent contact."

"What makes you think I'll do what you command?!" yelled Kerrigan, regenerating.

"You have little choice," said Duran. "If you defeat the UED's advance, it will thwart this plan if only this one. But if you want to have any hope of survival once they clamp down on this sector...

"Well, there is a reason so many masters want my services.

"I'm going to let you up now and report to Captain Mark that you escaped. You seem to have conquered this planet. Congratulations, victory is yours.

"Perhaps the next time victory, it won't taste so bitter.

"Good day."

And he walked off.

That settled it. Kerrigan was not leading from the front anymore.


	10. Among the Ruins

**Chapter Ten: Among the Ruins**

Emperor Mengsk of the Dominion had chosen to hold his meeting in a room overlooking Umoja. One could see the creep spreading over the surface in various parts of the world. Where before billions of people had dwelled, now they had fled. Most were perfectly safe, but that was hardly a consolation.

They had lost their home, all of their belongings. Many had probably been separated from their family and friends. Mengsk swore to himself he'd do all he could to lessen the damage he'd inflicted. But that was no consolation to them now.

What disturbed him was that no one cared.

Not even Serena, who Mengsk had taken to regard as his moral conscience, cared. She seemed to regard Umoja as nothing more than one more military target. So long as they avoided civilian deaths, it was perfectly acceptable to destroy it. When had she changed? And when had Mengsk changed?

"The Umoja population is being redirected to the pre-established refugee camps. Most of them established during the Great War. They are operating well beneath capacity anyway," said Davis. "No serious issues have been run into, and we've had no trouble housing them. Our recolonization efforts have left a lot of empty space.

"The UED, meanwhile, has withdrawn back to its holdings. However, they did not take major losses during the battle. The loss of Umoja weakens their access to allies. In addition, it means that Schezar has just raised in importance a great deal."

"...I see," said Mengsk, lighting a cigarette. "Everything seems to be going as we'd hoped. Serena should be able to ensure their safety and well-being alongside my son."

"Yes, well, there is a possible problem," said Davis, shifting her files. "You remember that information we got from Aldaris? Well, I took the liberty of compiling a profile on Sarah Kerrigan. I recommend she be assassinated immediately."

"What?" said Mengsk. "Why?"

"You know why," said Carolina simply. "She tried to murder Judicator Aldaris and nearly caused a civil war on Shakuras. This kind of stunt ought to have warranted a ghost in the night anyway. Because of her potential assets, I held my tongue. But then I looked at her history and detected a pattern.

"Looking at Kerrigan's employment history. It more or less consists of a series of abusive relationships.

"Generally, she is brought into a faction who believe her to be a serious asset. From there, she proves valuable while working with other competent soldiers. However, after a brief heyday, the success goes to her head.

"She becomes overconfident and imagines that her success is solely due to herself. Invariably this arrogance causes friction with her faction. This leads to friction, and, eventually, her betraying that faction for short-term gain.

"Usually, she suffers immediate consequences for these actions. Having alienated one faction, she abandons them and works with their enemies. At first, he is smart enough not to overstep herself, but after a brief honeymoon period, repeats the cycle.

"It's a perfect pattern that she has been doing her entire career.

"At first, it was subtle. But her use to each faction has become steadily less, while her status as a liability only increases."

Mengsk didn't like this idea one bit. For one thing, he'd planned to do exactly this indirectly at New Gettysburg. At the time, he'd been utterly disgusted with himself, but the universe seemed to have a sense of humor.

Now here he was, being asked to do what he'd wanted to do for years. Well, Mengsk had no intention of doing so purely for convenience. "Lieutenant Kerrigan isn't stupid, Carolina. If she betrays us, she has nowhere else to go."

"Do you think she's actually thought that far ahead, Mengsk?" asked Carolina flatly. "She's a sociopath with a massive ego and no impulse control. At best, she's a loose cannon who could cause us serious problems with what she knows.

"Why don't we make contact with Praetor Mojo of the Aiur remnants. He has access to a massive fleet. Why don't we just inform him of the infestation, pull out and leave it at that?

"It'll also wipe any evidence of our cooperation with her."

"Kerrigan hasn't betrayed us yet," said Mengsk. "She played her role in this mission perfectly. More than perfect, I was expecting the number of civilian casualties to be ten or twenty times what it was."

"While all but declaring that she meant to betray us," said Carolina. "Her scuffle with Calabas already shows signs of the Zasz debacle. Let's just put a bullet in her and be done with it.

"No loose ends.

"Our responsibility is too great to do any less."

The same words had been said to Mengsk by Serena long ago, and now he realized how she'd felt. Mengsk felt like he was looking in a mirror and talking to his old self. Shaking his head, he sighed. "...No. I'll give her a warning, and we'll make contingency plans. I'm not going to have her murdered just in case.

"That is not what the Dominion stands for, Carolina. Or do you want us to become like the Confederates?"

"Arcturus," said Davis. "This isn't some reporter who leaked information we wanted secret. Kerrigan is guilty of genocide. She tried to exterminate the protoss colonies on Char systematically. She nearly succeeded.

"And that's only what we have clear records on.

"The woman has burned entire worlds."

"So have I, Carolina," said Mengsk, looking down at Umoja. "So have I."

The discussion ended there.

* * *

Kerrigan had screwed up.

She'd screwed up a lot.

And what made it worse was that she'd kept having to relearn the same lesson over and over again. It was only because Duran hadn't chosen to kill her that she was alive and had this victory. And now that she was looking at her broods. Then she realized that they'd been hurt a lot worse than she'd thought they'd been.

It was going to take a massive amount of work to restore her swarms after this. Even now, Kerrigan was sending drones all over the place to make hatcheries. It would cut into her ability to harvest resources, but it had to be done. She needed a rapid recovery.

Why had she gone after Mark anyway? Had she expected him to remember her? As if she were the absolute center of the universe and everything revolved around her. Kerrigan had felt a personal desire to fight him, so he must have as well.

Kerrigan was stupid.

So stupid.

Either way, she had to make a report to Arcturus. Opening the transmission, she sent it out to the flagship Mengsk was using. Kerrigan couldn't remember its name at all, which was terrible. How was it possible that she hadn't even taken notes on that?

She'd never have been that sloppy before.

What had happened to her?

Mengsk appeared on the screen before Kerrigan could come to any kind of conclusion. "You have a report for me, Kerrigan?"

"Arcturus, I'm not going to be able to help in any more battles after this?" said Kerrigan.

"And why is this?" asked Mengsk.

"My broods are near exhaustion," said Kerrigan. "They've taken massive casualties. I'm going to need a few months to restore my numbers and get resettled."

"Duly noted," said Mengsk. "Your broods were only necessary for False Flag purposes anyway. In ordinary circumstances, I'd have launched a direct assault.

"Still, I congratulate you. Civilian casualties were far lower than on most terran invasions of comparative size. And I expect the Dominion will benefit a great deal from the extra labor."

"Do you think they'll learn from this?" asked Kerrigan, in something of a daze.

"Of course not," scoffed Mengsk. "I'm sure Umoja will hold a grudge and eventually figure out what we did. And, once they've found their feet, I'm sure they'll be just as cowardly, mercenary as ever. We'll be having trouble from them until they, or we, are conquered.

"But perhaps they will be a little bit more hesitant to start wars they can't finish in the future."

"Well, that's something," said Kerrigan, trying to smile.

It wasn't coming to her.

Mengsk paused. "Kerrigan.

"I received a notice from Shakuras. Apparently, there were reports that you had assassinated Judicator Aldaris."

Kerrigan had known this was coming, and yet she hadn't worried about it until now. She'd just sort of assumed she could talk her way out of it. Or that Mengsk would ignore it. Actually, she hadn't thought about it at all.

"I see," said Kerrigan. "What of them?"

"Well, the report was given to me by Judicator Aldaris," said Mengsk, "so I wouldn't put much stock in them. He recommended I have you killed here, but I told him I would handle things myself.

"If you had killed the leader of the Judicator Caste, however...

"We'd have a serious problem.

"Keep it in mind."

"Yes, I understand," said Kerrigan, knowing full well not to argue the point.

"Good," said Mengsk. "Mengsk out."

Idiot.

Kerrigan was in no position to fight the Dominion, let alone the Dominion and the protoss. If the UED weren't invading, Arcturus would have had an army on her doorstep. What had been her plan exactly?

Oh, she'd had one.

This elaborate idea of playing all the factions against one another, but it had been a rough outline. The details had been kept fuzzy because she hadn't wanted to think about them. It was easy to make grand plans, less easy to enact them.

Kerrigan found herself of two minds. And as she did, she looked up and saw herself as she had been. Or perhaps not, she wasn't sure.

"Queen of the Zerg? Wasn't that what you called yourself, Kerrigan?" asked her old self. "Zeratul had you pegged better. Concubine of the Zerg fits you.

"Oh yeah, you look good dressed up in leather and with blades, but you're never the one making the decisions. Kaloth defeated Raynor and Duke and laid waste to Aiur. At the same time, you couldn't even track down Tassadar.

"Pathetic.

"Queen of the Zerg?! You're not even a concubine. A concubine at least gets picked for their looks or personality. They have to take care of themselves, make sure they don't gain weight, and apply makeup.

"You didn't do any of that! You got handed massive psychic powers when you were a child!"

"I did not!" snapped Kerrigan. "I earned my powers! I had to train nonstop to learn to use those powers! I had to fight for years to keep from becoming just another ghost!"

"Yeah, and that worked out so well for the universe, didn't it, Kerry?" asked the other.

"Without me, Mengsk-" began Kerrigan.

"Don't even say it," snapped the other. "Mengsk didn't need you, Kerrigan. He would have found a way to take Antiga Prime and overthrow the Confederacy with or without you. All you did was speed things up a bit.

"And you weren't any better as a subordinate when you joined the zerg were you?

"Kaloth thought of you as family! You were like a sister to him; he cared about you and was completely loyal? And how did you repay him, huh?

"Celebrating Zasz's death? As if Zasz ever did anything to you.

"You didn't hate Zasz because you had a reason to. You hated Zasz because he was interfering with your little power fantasy. He refused to acknowledge you as the perfect messiah of the Swarm, so you went and proved his every fear right!

"What would have happened if the Overmind had taken Serena instead, Kerrigan? If he had successfully turned her, what would the Swarm look like?"

Kerrigan looked away, not wanting to think about it. "...It wouldn't be any different."

"Of course it wouldn't," scoffed her other. "Don't sell yourself short, Kerry, you're very important. If Serena had found herself hailed as the messiah of the zerg, they'd try to live up to those expectations.

"But you didn't want to live up to high expectations, did you?

"The universe was your playground, and you wanted to watch your old toys break."

"That's not true!" said Kerrigan.

"Then why are you working for the Dominion?!" said her other.

"I..." Kerrigan shifted.

"You betrayed them," said her other. "First, you betrayed Mengsk and Jim and Serena and everyone else for the Overmind's power. Then you got Zasz killed, and you didn't even care. Then Daggoth gave you a second chance. An important responsibility, and you stabbed him in the back for Zeratul. And then when Zeratul didn't trust you enough to put you in charge of the Swarm you threw a temper tantrum!

"The protoss want you dead! And the only reason Mengsk isn't killing you is that Aldaris played you like a fiddle. Duran doesn't even think you're worth killing.

"Look at yourself!

"You started out as a competent and powerful ghost fighting for the freedom for the sector! Now, what are you?! A depraved, morally bankrupt mutant. One who fantasizes about torturing her own allies to death because they don't put up with your crap! And you're planning to betray them too! The last people willing to give you any kind of chance!

"And for what?

"So you can become Queen of Blades.

"Why do you deserve to rule the Swarm? Why are you qualified to rule the Swarm? WHY DO YOU WANT TO RULE THE SWARM?!"

Kerrigan said nothing, nothing whatsoever. Looking out over her broods, she watched them working to grow larger. Yet there was uncertainty within the Swarm. It was the uncertainty of survival, uncertainty in the Overmind.

That was her fault.

The answer was obvious, in the end. "...I don't," admitted Kerrigan. "It's just about ego."

The Dominion, right now, was Kerrigan's only lifeline. So, she'd have to play her role to the best of her ability, which brought to mind Duran's explanation. She ought to tell someone about this. Hailing Arcturus, he reappeared on the transmitter. "What is it, Kerrigan?"

"I have information for you, Arcturus," said Kerrigan. "I...

"I fought with Duran while trying to retrieve the Psi Disruptor. He's infested and working for Daggoth."

Mengsk paused. "...I see. That would explain a great deal."

"I think he is planning to backstab the UED once they take power," said Kerrigan. "And he is far more powerful than he lets on. I think...

"Well, if it's only a god complex, he's able to back it up."

Mengsk nodded. "I'll take it into consideration. Fortunately, I've managed to establish some contacts with the UED conscripts. They might be useful in coordinating with him.

"How is the recreation of your broods going?"

"Well," said Kerrigan. "As you requested, I avoided setting up hives in any of the major population centers. My broods have detected a number of stragglers who didn't make it to the ships. I've ordered them to ignore them unless directly fired on.

"You don't have to worry. I'll carry out my orders."

"See to it that you do," said Mengsk. "Mengsk out."

Kerrigan looked at the communications array. Then she sighed and got back to work. She had a lot to make up for.


End file.
